Someday
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Nathan and Haley are in a accident and Haley loses her memory. What happens when she starts to remember and it comes out that they weren't the perfect couple?The end!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone...so I am usually a Laley fan but I've read a lot of Naley recently and I got up the courage to actually write my first Naley! I've gotten really good reviews on it...so I hope you like it...let me know otherwise I won't UD!**

Someday...

Haley James stood in front of her mirror in the apartment she shared with her best friend. She smiled at her reflection – her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, she wore her most comfortable clothes and little to none make-up. She never truly wore fancy clothes – only when she went to functions.

She heard the front door open and she knew it was her best friend. The guy she loved. He was the one person who helped her the most after their accident. She didn't remember much of it...only that he was driving her to her friend, Peyton Saywer. The rest was a blank to her. All she remembered was waking up in the hospital and the doctor telling her that she had memory loss.

"Yo Hales! I brought the two movies you asked for but I want you to know that I really don't want to spend my whole night watching chick movies!" her best friend moaned loudly and Haley laughed. He always said that at their movie nights.

"I'll be right out...you can watch basketball so long." Haley said and smiled as she heard the TV go on.

Haley gave one last look at the mirror before going to the lounge.

When she entered the room she saw no sign of him. She worriedly looked around but still there was nothing. Suddenly she felt two strong hands pick her up and she laughed hysterically as he tickled her.

"Please stop! Stop! Please!" she screamed through her laughter.

"Why? Why should I?" her best friend whispered in her ear which sent a strange feeling through her whole body.

"Because you're the greatest...bestest friend in the whole world ever!" she laughed and he tickled her more.

"What about the sexiest?" he asked.

"And...and you're the sexiest...man alive! You...happy?" she laughed and he nodded and placed her on the couch. He sat down next to her and smirked as he saw her trying to regain her composure.

"Nathan Scott don't you dare give me one of your cocky-ass smirks!" Haley said loudly and playfully punched him on the arm. Then she quickly stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey Nate. Hope you don't mind if I take a quick shower now before we start. Luke came by before and I didn't get a chance to." Haley explained. Even though Lucas was technically her best friend she always thought of Nathan as her best friend to.

"Sure Hales. Take your time...the longer you take, the less I have to watch those movies." Nathan said and he soon heard the water running.

Nathan put his hands in his hair and he immediately felt the tears burning in his eyes. He hated this...he hated being just her friend. But he – just like Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake – knew that he had to for her sake. He wished he had never drove her to Peyton's that night. He had been so scared when she was in hospital. He hated remembering their love when she didn't. He hated it...because he could remember the accident which changed their lives. How a car had rammed into them which caused their car to roll down the hill. How he had woken up in hospital with a shoulder that was broken in two places – something that had ended his short career. How glad he was when Haley, the love of his life, had woken up...even if she had many broken bones. How sad and shocked he was when she had woken up without any memory of the accident or their love.

Nathan pulled out the chain that he wore around his neck and rubbed his wedding ring that hanged from it. He had taken it off the moment he had found out about her memory loss. He knew that one day he would have to tell her the truth. The fact that she was not Haley James...but Haley Scott.

Haley came out a little while later and saw Nathan still rubbing his wedding ring. She sighed softly...he always did that when he thought she wasn't in the room. She finally made a choice to talk to him about it. She silently sat next to him and pretended not to notice how fast he had put the chain under his shirt again. She slowly took his hand in hers and he absentmindedly lifted it up to his face and kissed the back of her hand. Haley understood that a lot had happened which she had no memory of. She wasn't stupid...she knew it was a wedding ring he had and she was dying to know who and when he had married and what had happened.

"Do you miss her?" she found herself asking and Nathan looked at her with a painful look on his face.

"Who?" he asked confused. Haley moved closer to Nathan and placed her head on his chest. Nathan, caught up in the moment, placed his arm around her and slowly rubbed her back. Haley took out his chain and looked at the ring.

"Your wife..."

An awkward silence followed in which Nathan was thinking hard of what to say to her, his wife.

"I miss her more than anyone will ever know." Nathan sighed.

"Where is she?" Haley asked as she closed her eyes and felt a sudden weariness sweep over her.

Nathan looked at his wife and he felt another round of tears in his eyes. He knew that he would have to tell her eventually but not today, not now. So he thought of the best way he could put it.

"Some days it feels like she's right here sitting next to me." he said simply.

Someday he would tell her the truth...and that is what kept him living...the simple knowledge that one day they would be together again. He sighed and stared for a moment at her sleeping form. Then he took her wedding ring out of his pocket and placed it on her index finger...so that if she woke up he could have an excuse. He fell asleep like that...his last thought before sleep took him over being:

Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow...that's all I can say. Thanks for the awesome replies! You guys made me so happy today! I hope you like chapter 2! It's up specially for those of you who replied! Hugs out to you!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Lucas made his way into Nathan and Haley's apartment. He always made time to visit Haley after the accident. He slowly opened the door with the spare key, went inside and closed the door behind him. The place was still dark inside...an indication to Lucas that no-one was up yet. Lucas was about to call out their names when he saw them fast asleep on the couch. Nathan was lying on his back and Haley was half on top of him with her head on his chest. Lucas softly breathed out at the sight...it was a beautiful sight to see those two together again. It was horrible that the accident had happened to them...but there was something even worse than that. Something only Lucas and Haley...before the accident...knew about. It was something he was suppose to tell Nathan but somehow he just couldn't get himself to do it...it would be the nail in Nathan's coffin. How do you tell your brother he lost a child he didn't even know about? Lucas shook his head violently and put down his keys. He quickly yet gently lifted Haley up and carried her to her bed. Even after five years of being out of high school and he could still pick her up with ease. He gently pulled the covers over her and was about to leave when his eye caught on the ring on her finger. Lucas sighed and slid it off before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Nathan stood on the boardwalk looking at the ocean. It was calm...and that was what scared him the most. Calm before the storm – his dad always said. It had been a tragedy when Dan had died in that fire and Nathan couldn't deny his feelings. Sure his dad was a jack-ass but he was still his dad and there would always be a part of him that missed him. He felt a small hand softly grab his and he found himself automatically relax and turned towards her. Nathan smiled at Haley and was so happy to see her that he didn't even notice that they were suddenly on top of a major cliff. Nathan laughed at his wife even when she didn't say anything. But Haley didn't even smile. Suddenly Lucas appeared behind her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked and Nathan stared at him wide-eyed. Then Lucas disappeared as suddenly as he came and Haley placed a coin in Nathan's hand and closed it. Nathan opened his hand and found that in the place of the coin was now her wedding ring. He stared at Haley with confusion written all over his face and Haley gave him an apologetic smile.

"it's time Nate." she said and turned from him.

"Time for what Hales? I don't understand?" Nathan asked confused.

"Time to choose...either you tell me the truth or let me go." she answered and before he could say anything she walked off the cliff. Nathan screamed.

Nathan sat up straight, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lucas who was coming from the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee.

"Nightmare?" Lucas asked and handed his brother one of the cups.

"You could say that." Nathan said and took a sip, the feeling of the warm liquid immediately calming him. Lucas nodded...he also had many nightmares since the accident.

"I took Haley to her bed...and I took the ring off...it's on your table." Lucas said and Nathan smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'm worried Nate."

"About what?" Nathan asked innocently...pretending like he didn't know.

"You. Last time I checked all you do is spend time with Hales and I know that it's killing you to see her like that." Lucas said and Nathan sighed...it was going to be a long day if it started with a speech from Lucas.

Haley was lying in the bed...she had woken up a few minutes ago. She was just staring up at the roof when she felt her body go cold and a memory flashed in her brain.

Flashback:

Haley was standing in the kitchen when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her from the back. She smiled as she turned around and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." she whispered into his mouth.

"I love you to Hales." he replied.

End of flashback:

Haley felt her body tense. She had a memory flashback – something she didn't have often. She breathed out...she now knew a little more about her old life. She had been in love and she had gotten the feeling that it was the soul mate type of love...the only problem...she never got to see his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys if I get enough replies on this chapter...I might just give you chapter 4!**

Chapter 3

The next week Haley and Lucas sat on the couch in her apartment. They were watching House of Wax. Haley made quick glances between the TV and Lucas, which, unfortunately for her, didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What is it Hales?" he asked and Haley's face immediately went red with embarrassment. Lucas acted like he didn't notice which Haley was grateful for.

"Well..." she began but paused.

"Oh hell no! We are not gonna have another long uncomfortable chat about how hot the lead actor is!" Lucas said, faking an angry tone.

"Hey! Chad Michael Murray is damn hot! It wasn't even what I was going to say." Haley said and sunk back down in the couch, pretending to be angry, and waited for an apology. She didn't have to wait long.

"I'm sorry Hales. What were you gonna say before your dumb best friend so rudely interrupted you?" Lucas asked sweetly.

"Well...I was just noticing how much you look like Chad. I mean if you shaved your hair, grew a beard and became a caring jerk...you could be him and no-one would no the difference!" Haley said and Lucas stared at her while he combed his hair with his fingers. Then he suddenly burst out laughing and soon Haley joined in.

Nathan sat in his office and stared at the papers on his desk, unable to work. He shifted his gaze away from the papers and looked around the office. It hadn't changed a lot since Dan was there...okay that was a lie. After the fire and Dan's death, Keith, Nathan and Lucas had remade Dan Scott Motors...and even gave it a new name. It was now Scott Motors. Though the shares of Scott Motors were equally dealt between Keith, Lucas and Nathan...Lucas had freely given his shares to his brother...who was now in charge. Nathan had been confused at his actions but soon understood...Lucas was going to play pro.

Nathan looked at the photos lining the walls. Gone were all traces of Dan. There was now photos of Deb, Keith, Karen, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Tim and Haley. There were group photos of the Ravens; Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Tim; Jake, Peyton and Jenny; Peyton, Brooke and Haley; Lucas and Haley; Peyton and Lucas; Nathan and Lucas; Nathan and Peyton; Brooke and Lucas...to name only a few.

Nathan smiled but frowned when he saw the open space on his wall. He opened his drawer and saw the missing photo in it. It was the most special photo he had. He slowly took it out and wiped away his tears as he stared at his wedding photo. Nobody believed that they had gotten married at 16. People, like Brooke, had even asked if Haley was pregnant. They were most scared of Lucas' reaction though...he was shocked but soon was happy for them. Nobody believed that they would make it – though they would never admit it. But they did...not without troubles...but at age 23 they were still together.

Nathan quickly put the photo back as he remembered their conversation the previous week. His wife had become a stranger to him.

Hours later Nathan walked into his room and found Haley fast asleep on his bed. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her from the door. Suddenly he heard her small voice.

"I love you Nate..." Haley said and Nathan was shocked...she was dreaming of him. Slowly Haley opened her eyes and found her gaze meeting his.

"Hey...did you have a nice dream?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered softly, remembering the dream of kissing Nathan...did it mean she liked him?

"Who did you dream of?" Nathan asked hopefully, mentally telling himself that if she told him that it was about him...he would tell her the truth.

"I...can't remember." she lied and Nathan nodded disappointedly and lied down next to her. Soon they were both asleep...dreaming of the person next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey...I knew I said that if I got replies I would put this up...but I'm curious to hear your reaction to this chapter...so...here it is! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4

Haley was the first to wake up the next morning. She tried to sit up but felt something was holding her down. Haley turned and found herself face to face with a sleeping Nathan. Suddenly her body tensed and relaxed at the same time and she could feel the weirdest sensation go through her whole body. She tried moving but that only caused Nathan to hug her closer to him, his touch sending million shivers thorough her body. She laid back down and knew it was useless to fight him...she would just have to wait for him to wake up.

Haley's thoughts went to her dream that she had that night. She had dreamed that they were all 16 and one night, after a basketball game, she and Nathan had gotten married. Then they shared a passionate kiss in his apartment that shook her straight out of her dream...only to wake her up and see Nathan standing near her. Haley gently shook her head. He had asked her who she had dreamt of. She could have told him the truth...told him that for the past few weeks all she wanted to do was to kiss him. Tell him that she might be falling in love with him. But she didn't...she lied to him and she hated it. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she was dying to, but she had seen his wedding ring right before she was about to say...and then she knew it wasn't the right time.

"Nate...Nate...you have to wake up now." Haley whispered and Nathan frowned.

"No, me sleepy...go wake up Luke." Nathan muttered and turned around.

"Luke?" Haley asked confused.

"He has to fetch Brooke and get ready before we come. It's our wedding not his." Nathan went on, confusing Haley even more. Then he turned back around and kissed her hard and long. At first Haley didn't know how to react but she soon returned the kiss with even more passion. Nathan, who was now fully awake, realised what was going on and pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry...I must have...been dreaming..." he began.

"It's okay...don't stress about it." Haley interrupted and quickly made her way to the bathroom where she could cry.

Nathan slammed his hand, in frustration, through the glass table next to his bed. The table shattered into millions of pieces and he brought his hand up to his face. The blood smeared on his face as he cried into his hands. He took his hand away and stared at it...it was cut very badly and it was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Shit." he breathed out as he finally felt the pain coarse through his body.

Haley wiped away her final tears and stood to check her image in the mirror. Her eyes weren't that red and she decided it was time to go out. Then she heard a loud crash and her heart stopped.

"Nathan?"

No response.

"Nate!" she screamed and ran to his room.

Nathan's face was covered with blood and his hand was still bleeding all over his wife beater and blankets. Haley rushed to his side and tried to touch his hand but he pulled away...scared.

"Nate...we're going to have to get you to the hospital...it won't stop bleeding." Haley pleaded and Nathan could hear her fearful tone of voice. Nathan relaxed a little and let Haley take his hand, blood smearing over her clothes as well, and Haley looked at it carefully.

"There seems to be a huge piece of glass in there...what did you do?" Haley asked scared but Nathan couldn't answer as pain overtook him.

"Well mister Scott...your hand will be fine. I've made another appointment when I'll take out the stitches. Remember to take the pain killers." the doctor said as he finished bandaging Nathan's left hand.

"Thanks." Nathan said and the doctor left, leaving Nathan and Haley alone in the room. Nathan quickly gulped two pills and turned to Haley.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you." Nathan finally said.

"I told you it's okay." Haley answered, never admitting that all she wanted was a repeat of that morning's kisses. Haley wiped at her blood stained clothes.

"I ruined your clothes." Nathan said almost to himself.

"It's okay...I only brought this shirt cause I thought it would make me look more beautiful." Haley smiled.

"You don't need clothes to look beautiful." Nathan commented and Haley blushed. The pain killers were already taking its toll on him.

"And who would ever think that blood stained clothes could make you even more handsome." she said and Nathan lifted his eyebrow at her.

"You flirting with me?" Nathan asked a little unbelieving.

"You on pain killers?" Haley replied almost immediately and Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly Haley's face went blank as memories flooded her.

Nathan giving her the bracelet at a tutoring session.

Her parents leaving her alone in Tree Hill.

Lucas telling her something in the graveyard.

Nathan falling to the ground.

Lucas asking her if she was okay.

Making love to a man whose face she couldn't see but somehow knew it was the man she was in love with.

Haley's body crumbled to the ground and Nathan jumped off the chair and grabbed her before her head could hit the floor.

"Haley?" Nathan asked panicked.

No response.

"Somebody help me! Haley!" he yelled as tears started flowing and tears landed on her lips, sliding off one by one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the replies! So...yeah, Nathan punching his hand through the glass was extremely weird, even for me...but it was based on my friend who one day got so angry at himself (reason unknown) that he slammed his hand through the table. Not on purpose though. Anyway if you have read this anywhere else you'll know that I'm changing this chapter a bit... but here goes! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_Haley's body crumbled to the ground and Nathan jumped off the chair and grabbed her before her head could hit the floor._

"_Haley?" Nathan asked panicked._

_No response._

"_Somebody help me! Haley!" he yelled as tears started flowing and tears landed on her lips, sliding off one by one._

Nathan yelled for all he was worth as he cradled his wife in his arms. He didn't know what was wrong...all he wanted was his wife to wake up and smile at him. Suddenly doctors ran in and tried with all their might to get Haley out of Nathan's arms. Nathan didn't want to let go but after a while he finally did. The doctors rushed out with Haley and Nathan was left sitting on the floor in utter shock. He didn't know how he did it but somehow when the nurse asked for a family contact number he had repeated Lucas' number to her. He couldn't even remember exactly when Lucas had arrived. All he knew was that he needed to know if his wife was okay.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nathan paced around the waiting room; Lucas had given up asking him to stop. It was hopeless. Haley had been in with the doctor for hours. Lucas looked worriedly at his brother...this was not good. He didn't think Nathan was able to handle pain...not again. Lucas remembered just how he had felt when he had found out about Haley's pregnancy.

_Flashback:_

Lucas held Haley's hair as she threw up in the toilet. When she was finally finished, she wiped her face and turned to him.

"You okay Hales?" Lucas asked, worried about his best friend.

"Yeah, can't be better after I've just lost everything that was in my stomach. God Luke!" she screamed out in frustration. Then she saw Lucas' face and she knew she would have to tell him the truth.

"I'm pregnant Lucas."

_End of flashback_:

That was still okay for him...it was what happened two days later that shocked and scared the hell out of him.

_Flashback:_

"Doctor! How is Haley Scott doing?" Lucas asked as he ran up to him. He had just heard about the accident.

"Who are you sir?" the doctor asked politely.

"I'm Lucas Scott. Haley's..." Lucas began but the doctor quickly interrupted him.

"Ah...Mister Scott. Well, as you know, Haley has various broken bones and she's still in a coma"

Lucas knew at that moment that the doctor thought he was Nathan...so he knew he had to ask.

"And...the...the baby?" Lucas asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this...but...she lost the baby...I'm sorry."

_End of flashback:_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan stared out the window. He was confused...he was heartbroken...and all he wanted was his Haley back...with or without her memory. But all he could think about was all the good times he shared with Haley. Their wedding being the first thing he thought about. Haley had been the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.

_Flashback:_

Nathan sat in front of his school computer and stared at the blank screen. He turned to his brother and quickly read his instant messages.

**Broody:**Yeah...I like that idea.

**Cheery:**Which one? Me and you or the hot tub?

**Broody:**Both

**Cheery:**Getting all hot and bothered aren't we Mister Scott.

Nathan glanced away...he really didn't need to read the rest of...that. He turned back to his computer. He was supposed to write an essay but strangely he couldn't think of anything to write. Suddenly an instant message flashed on the screen.

**Tutorgirl:**What are you doing my sexy husband?

**Scott23:**How did you know it was me? I could have been Tim.

**Tutorgirl:**Well, if you wanted to hide you're ID you should have chosen a better screen name...even Tim knows that.

**Scott23:**I guess it doesn't hide it. So how's your day been?

**Tutorgirl:**Not so good.

**Scott23:**Why? What's wrong?

**Tutorgirl:**I haven't kissed you since this morning.

**Scott23:**I kissed you at lunch.

**Tutorgirl:**Then you didn't tell me how sexy I am and how much you love me.

**Scott23:**I did! When I passed you in the corridor!

**Tutorgirl:**Okay...fine but still.

**Scott23:**Sweetie...I love you with all my heart. I've got to go but I promise I'll kiss you later.

**Tutorgirl:**I'll keep you to that. Love ya.

Nathan smiled as he took his bag and stood up. He walked out and straight to where he knew she would be sitting; the tutor centre. He walked to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I always keep my promises." he breathed.

_End of flashback:_

Nathan realised that he would stick by Haley no matter what. He had promised to love her till death or even further...and he always kept his promises. He and Lucas sprang up when they say Haley's doctor move towards them.

"Nathan, Lucas. Haley is fine...her faint was brought on by over stimulation of the brain. She's sleeping at the moment. Best not to bother her." he said and left.

- - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Nathan heard terrifying screams come from Haley's room. He ran as fast as he could only to find Haley rolling in the bed. On impulse he jumped in next to her and pulled her tightly to him.

"Shh...baby calm down. I'm here Hales. Sweetie I love you...please wake up." he pleaded.

Haley was screaming when she finally woke up in his arms...she had been dreaming of the faceless man. Usually dreams of him was filled with pieces of memories that made her smile...that made her know she was loved. But this time it was different...the man...the man she supposedly loved...was trying to kill her. Haley slowly turned around to see who was holding her and gasped as she saw who it was, her heart almost stopping.  
"It was you!" she shrieked and suddenly the monitors went wild...and her eyes closed...the last thing she saw being his eyes staring into hers.

**A/N: Big shocker hey! Hee hee...I'm evil I know... It sounds really weird that Nathan tried to kill her but I promise all will be explained in the next chapter...which, by the way, happens to be one of my favourite chapters. As always...reply!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow...that chapter got a lot of replies! Thanks a bunch! Anyways...just to answer...I don't think Chris will be part of this story...so lets say that Haley did go on tour and came back...but Chris never did come back to visit. Enjoy and I hope you understand after this!**

Chapter 6

Haley slowly opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. She was alone. She recognised the place immediately even though she hadn't been there in years. She and her older brother, Ryan, use to spend every waking hour there before he passed away. They were close, closer that the rest of the family, even if they had a six year age difference. Then she heard his unmistakeable voice mutter the words he always use to say.

"Hey my little Haley Bop."

Haley turned and ran straight into Ryan's arms who embraced her.

"I missed you to little sister."

"This isn't possible...am...am I dead?" Haley panicked and Ryan held her shoulders.

"You're not dead...you're just...sleeping." Ryan said and Haley felt calmness sweep over her.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked wearily.

"I'm here because you want me to be because you haven't let go. You want to talk to me...you want to tell me what you are feeling. You want me to tell you what you are feeling. But most of all, you want me to tell you what your dream meant." Ryan said as he laid himself on the grass.

"You know me to well." Haley said as she joined him on the grass. Both of them staring up at the sky.

"Hales...you know in your heart you'll never remember everything again. Even if you do...you'll never be able to get that precise feelings and emotions back. It's sad...I know...but you'll live. You're strong enough to do it. You have to start fresh Hales. You see this accident as a curse and in truth it was. But it's also a blessing in disguise...it's your chance to start over again. Open your eyes and see the new possibilities that lay ahead. Don't live in the past." Ryan said and turned to his sister.

"You always were the wise one." Haley commented softly and Ryan took her hand in his.

"You dreamt that Nathan was trying to kill you. I know in your heart you know Nathan would never do that. Dreams are a weird thing Haley...they show us what we're to scared to admit. The reason you dreamt that is simple. You've fallen in love with him...don't try and deny it. You've fallen in love but you don't want to do anything about it because of his wife. And that's where the killing comes in. You see it's killing you not to be able to show your love. It's as easy and complicated as that." Ryan said.

Haley stared wide-eyed at her brother as tears fell down.

"it's time Hales. Move on with your life...be happy. I'm not saying that you have to act like I didn't exist, but don't be stuck in my memory. Nathan loves his wife...he always will...but I see the way he looks at you. I see the way his face lightens up when you enter the room. He will move on...and so must you. Be happy Hales. I love you. Now and until the end of time. Wake up now Haley. Haley wake up." Ryan said and kissed her forehead. Then he disappeared and Haley knew that she would never see him again.

- - - - - - - -

Haley woke up with a fright, sweat dripping down her forehead. She stared at all the tubes connected to her and she immediately started pulling them out – the alarm by some miracle not going off. She looked around and her eyes landed on Nathan, who was sleeping on the bed next to hers. Haley smiled as she carefully climbed out of her bed – her legs quickly adjusting to walking again. She softly walked to his bed and climbed in next to him; Nathan instinctively pulling her closer to him.

Haley was about to fall asleep when she heard a whisper break the silence.

"Haley?" she heard Nathan ask. Nathan propped his head up with his elbow and stared down at her, confused.

"Nathan." she said and he smiled.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Nathan quirked.

"I just wanted to be near you...I just wanted to do this..." Haley began and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Nathan kept his eyes open...scared that it was a dream and that he would soon wake up.

"What's wrong...is it your wife?" Haley asked worriedly and Nathan knew that she didn't kiss him because she regained her memory...which meant...

"Why did you just kiss me?" Nathan asked confused.

"I...I...I thin I've fallen in love with you." Haley answered...taken aback by the sudden question.

"You think or you know?" Nathan asked...just to be sure.

"I know."

"I know to."

"You know what?" Haley asked confused.

"I know I've fallen in love with you to." Nathan smiled, bended down and kissed her sweetly.

"You so don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Nathan said as he laid back down, Haley resting her head on his chest.  
"Oh...I'm sure I do." Haley said softly.

They smiled at each other and Nathan kissed the top of her head. Soon they were both in dreamland... and Haley was finally at peace with her brother's death.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because of the great response to the last chapter...I have decided to put up chapter 7 up! Chapter 6 was one of my favourites...because I absolutely love Ryan. For those of you who are wondering who he is and what is his story...well, all is explained in chapter 16...and it's important for chapter 17. So enjoy! Remember the more replies the quicker the next update! Oh and here's a little hint...try get give enough replies so I post till chapter 9...cause you won't believe what happens there...the REAL reason for the accident comes out! It's going to be shocking!**

Chapter 7

A few weeks later Nathan sat on the couch waiting for Haley to finish. He and Lucas had planned a party for Haley...even going as far as to get her a surprise. Lucas had been the first one he had told of his and Haley's relationship and Lucas had said he could see they were both happy again. Haley made Nathan happy. Sure Nathan knew that someday he would have to tell her...but he had decided that someday would come, well, someday. Nathan didn't want to put strain on their growing relationship. But he had to admit, it brought joy to his heart to be able to put pictures of them together on the walls again. He had even locked away their wedding rings. It wasn't really locked...it was just in the drawer in his office. It was on top of their wedding pictures.

Haley quickly got dressed and made her way to the living room where Nathan sat, waiting for her. Haley climbed onto his lap and started to kiss Nathan's neck. Nathan groaned and Haley laughed in to his neck.

"What's wrong Nate? Can't take the heat?" Haley asked as she kissed a line up his neck.

"No, but if you keep moving around I'll have to take another shower." Nathan laughed softly.

"I don't see the harm in that." Haley whispered in his ear and Nathan kissed her full on the lips. It wasn't long before they were making out like it was going out of fashion.

Suddenly Nathan stopped and stood up, forcing Haley to stand up to.

"If we don't stop now we'll be late and Luke will kill me." Nathan explained when he saw Haley's confused expression. She gave him a small kiss and took his hand in hers.

"This is the last time Luke spoils our fun." Haley giggled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lucas kissed Haley's forehead as she greeted him in TRIC. Then she slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Lucas yelled but Haley just smiled and moved to greet Peyton.

"Take it personal bro...she's mad cause you spoilt our fun." Nathan said as he walked up behind him.

"What fu...oh...thát fun." Lucas said and Nathan couldn't help but laugh at his brother's face as he finally caught up to what was going on.

"What's wrong Luke?"

"It's just that you're my brother and Haley's like my little sister. That means my bro and sis are...oh God that's gross!" Lucas moaned and his disgusted face cracked Nathan up.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haley greeted the last person and sighed as she watched her friends having fun. Lucas was dancing with a little girl who she didn't recognize. She was beautiful, she had long black hair and blue eyes...just like Lucas'. Haley smiled as she stared at them. It was so cute how Lucas danced with her. But Haley could see the little girl, who looked about four, was very shy and kept glancing at the people around her.

Haley looked over to where Peyton and Jake sat with a 7-year old Jenny. Peyton caught Haley's eyes and waved at her.

Mouth and Skills were also there...talking about how far they had come in life. Mouth, she had heard, was a top student in Harvard and Skills was teaching basketball in a school.

Haley laughed as she saw Tim making his way around the room. Tim had, to the surprise of his friends, turned out to be a very good teacher...jip...no one saw that one coming. He was studying to become a teacher. But...in truth...he was still Tim and he liked to act that way...because, though he would never openly admit it, he liked the feeling that it gave everyone. He liked that it gave them all memories of the life they had before the accident.

Haley sighed. Everyone was there...except one person who she couldn't seem to find. Suddenly she felt two strong arms snake around her waist and she relaxed into Nathan's arms. Nathan spun her around so that she was facing him and Haley put her arms around his neck.

"What's the matter with your life babe?" Nathan joked and Haley smirked.

"Hey...you're cheating...that comes from a song." she said and it was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"Really...well this one girl at work kept saying it and...you know...it kinda stuck in my head."

"That's nice." Haley said and gently kissed Nathan.

"So...what's wrong?" he asked again and Haley raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know something is wrong?" she asked.

"You forget that I've known you since forever." he smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Haley said.

"So...you gonna tell me or should I tickle you?" Nathan asked.

"No." Haley said simply.

"Fine, have it your way. But don't think I'm letting you kiss me till you tell me." Nathan said and let go of her waist. Haley stood on her toes and tried to kiss Nathan but he simply turned his head away. She kept trying till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I just miss Brooke...that's all...happy now." Haley asked and Nathan smirked and passionately kissed her.

"Oh god get a bloody room why don't you!" they heard someone, who sounded a lot like Jake, yell.

"Well, I'm happy to hear someone missed me." Haley heard the familiar voice behind her, she turned around and found Brooke standing in front of her.

"Tigger!" Haley yelled and embraced her friend.

"Tutorgirl... I missed you to." Brooke said and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Haley asked, excited to see her friend.

"Just been busy with the show for Clothes Over Bros. You know, the catwalk keeps you busy." Brooke explained.

"And if the press are right, models keep Brooke busy to." Lucas said as he walked up to them, carrying the young girl.

"Don't mind Broody here...he's just jealous that the models spend more time with his girlfriend than he does." Brooke said as she took the little girl from him.

"Yeah, well how would you feel if you read that you're girlfriend is cheating on you with some gay type model?" Lucas asked to Nathan.

"Pissed." Nathan concluded.

"Uhm...Nate...who's the little girl?" Haley whispered into Nathan's ear. She was ashamed that she couldn't remember.

"Oh...Haley this is Cherise Scott..." Nathan began.

"She's my little sister...Mom and Keith had her right after your accident. I'm babysitting her." Lucas explained further.

"Oh." Haley said embarrassed.

"It's okay...we understand...we always brought her around when you were in a coma but then Karen and Keith moved and it just slipped our minds." Brooke smiled and Haley felt a little better.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucas asked and Brooke handed Cherise to her. Haley played with her before she and Nathan walked off with Cherise...leaving Lucas and Brooke to have some quiet time.

"I can see that something is troubling you...what's up?" Brooke asked as she kissed his cheek.

"You know that my mom said that she had that feeling before my accident and Haley's?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah...it was the calm before the storm feeling...Dan always use to say it to." Brooke answered.

"Well...I have that feeling when I look at Nathan and Haley. I know that they're together now but..." Lucas stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"You think that the past is gonna catch up to them and when she finds out he lied to her it's gonna spell trouble." Brooke tried.

"Yeah...that's the feeling exactly." Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"I know...and I don't think we're the only ones who feel that...I have a feeling our lying to her is going to come back and bite us all in the ass." Brooke said and Lucas embraced her and they looked at Nathan and Haley kissing on the other side of the room and Lucas knew:

Nathan's someday...was coming all closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AMAZING response to that chapter! Love it you guys! Here is chapter 8...the turning point...if you give me enough replies I'll put up chapter 9. So here goes!**

Chapter 8

Haley woke up and turned in the bed. It was a few weeks after the party and Nathan and the others all had to get back to work...leaving Haley all alone. She stared at the stars plastered on the bedroom ceiling, they were losing their shine. She smiled as she remembered coming home one day and finding them on the ceiling. It was a going away present from Lucas and Brooke. Lucas' season was starting soon and Brooke had to get back to her fashion show. Deep down Haley knew they wouldn't have left if she and Nathan hadn't gotten together. It was sad for Haley that they thought she didn't need them anymore when the truth was...she needed them more than ever.

Haley heard a knock on the door and groaned, she wasn't expecting anyone. She quickly got up and pulled on some of Nathan's sweats. Then she opened the door and was surprised to see a well-dressed Tim standing in front of her.

"Tim?" Haley asked surprised.

"Hey Haley." Time said uncomfortably.

"Nathan's at work...I can call him for you if you want." Haley said.

"Actually...I'm here to talk to you." Tim said and Haley stared at him, taken aback by his reply.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were interested in helping me..."

Haley sat in the office and stared around the room. Her gaze fell on the yearbook on the desk in front of her and she sighed. Tim had asked her to look through them and come up with ideas for the reunion. Tim had forgotten about it and now she had to list all the students. Haley paged through the book and her eyes landed on a picture of the gang. Then it hit her like a tree hit by lightning...it was their yearbook. It was her chance to find out more about her past. Haley spent the next half hour reading when she saw a photo of her in between Lucas and Nathan and under it stood: "The Scotts" Haley stared at it for a while, confused, before she turned the page and her heart stopped.

Nathan raced into Tree Hill High and straight to Time's office. Haley had left a message saying that she was with Tim and something about that bothered him. When he saw Tim outside his classroom he slowed down to a jog.

"Tim!" Nathan yelled as he caught up to him.

"Hey Nate. What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I'm looking for Haley...have you seen her?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, she's in my office helping me with some stuff." Tim explained and Nathan relaxed.

"What stuff?"

"Oh...well I kinda forgot I'm in charge of the reunion and I knew she would be good with thing like that so..."

"Wait, who's reunion?" Nathan interrupted Tim.

"Ours." Tim said a-matter-of-factly and Nathan felt his heart sink...that meant she would have to go through the yearbooks.

"Have you given her the yearbook yet?" Nathan asked, praying that he would say no.

"Yeah...why..." Tim started but was interrupted again when Nathan pushed him against the wall.

"You idiot! Don't you know what you've done? There is photos of us in there! Photos of us married! If she sees it she'll know we were married!" Nathan yelled and let go of Time, his hands immediately going up to hold his head.

He sighed loudly, turned and saw Haley standing in front of him.

"I didn't wanna believe it. I told myself that it was a joke...that Tim was playing with me. But to hear you say it...to see how you reacted...I know it's true. I can't believe you lied to me!" Haley said, her voice almost breaking and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hales..." Nathan tried but was interrupted by Haley.

"Don't you dare Hales me! You lied to me! You lied and I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again..." Haley yelled as she dropped the book and ran out. Nathan looked down at the picture...there they were, staring at each other lovingly and under them stood:

"Nathan and Haley Scott

The cutest (and only) married couple in Tree Hill High."

Nathan ran outside and cursed under his breath when he saw that his car was gone. So he ran home as fast as he possibly could.

When he finally got home he found that most of Haley's clothes were gone and his car to. He sat on the bed and noticed that the wedding picture and his ring was lying on the floor. Nathan held his head in his hands and he felt the tears sting his eyes. He had blown it...again.

Haley drove all day to the one place she knew she would feel safe. She stared at her wedding ring that was now firmly placed on her ring finger. She had always known he kept something special in his drawer in his office. That was why she had stopped at the dealership before going home to go see and there she found it. She was confused and she didn't know what to think. A part of her wanted to kill Nathan but the other part wanted to hear him out...to hear his side of the story. Haley was torn in two. When she finally saw her destination she hadn't even properly parked the car when she was already out of the door and running up to the front of the house. She cried as she pounded on the door till he finally appeared and she fell into his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead and steered her into the house, closing the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haley sat in the living room and rubbed her stomach. What was she going to do? It sure as hell wasn't the right time to have a baby. Not with how thing were with her and Nathan. Haley sighed, she wanted to run straight to Lucas and tell him what was going on...but she knew she couldn't. To the rest of the world it seemed as if they were the perfect couple...and that's how it would stay. The fights between them were their business and no-one else's. Haley heard the front door bang open and she knew Nathan was home. He stalked into the room and angrily switched off the television.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Haley asked more than pissed off.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh God not this again!" Haley yelled in frustration and stood up from her seat.

"Answer the question Haley! Are you sleeping with Lucas?" Nathan asked, yelling all the time.

"Hell Nathan! He's your brother for goodness sake!" Haley yelled back.

"That doesn't seem to stop you banging behind my back!" Nathan screamed.

"We are not having sex! Get that in your thick skull! God what happened to you!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I think you should go stay over at Peyton's tonight. I'll take you and I'll bring your stuff tomorrow." Nathan said, trying to calm down.

"Are you kicking me out?" Haley asked confused, her heart and voice breaking.

"No...I'm just giving you time to adjust before we get a divorce." Nathan said walking out to his car, leaving Haley to follow him.

Nathan and Haley drove in silence, tears streaming down Haley's cheeks. Nathan grabbed the steering wheel tightly in both hands. Neither of them could believe that Nathan had said divorce. They were both angry yet sad at the same time and Haley knew she would have to tell Nathan about the baby.

"Nathan..." Haley said, chocking back tears.

"What." Nathan said arrogantly, silently kicking himself for being so mean.

"I have to tell you something." she breathed.

"Then say it." he shot back.

"I'm...I'm...pre...Nathan watch out!" Haley yelled before the car hit them and Haley's mind went blank.

Haley sat up straight. She was shaking and sweating very badly. She felt a hand take hers and she relaxed into his arms.

"What was this one about?" Lucas asked sweetly, wiping away the sweat.

"Nathan and I were fighting...it was right before the accident...before I told him about the baby..." Haley said, trying her best to remember everything.

"What were you fighting about?" Lucas asked.

"You...he accused me of having an affair again." Haley finally said as she laid back in his arms. Lucas didn't know what to think. The past few days had been hectic for him. First he found a sobbing Haley on his porch saying that she knew of the marriage. Then they decided to unlock her memory and wow...he didn't know it was like that. He had found out a lot...like the fact that Nathan believed that he and Haley were having an affair. But with the new knowledge he had he understood more...why he and Nathan didn't have the best of friendships anymore. Why Haley didn't want to tell Nathan about the baby. Why they were going to Peyton's on that night. Lucas and Haley both fell asleep soon after, images of Nathan filling their dreams.

Nathan sat on the couch with all the lights turned off around him. He too had been thinking of how things were before the accident...how he was. He loved his brother and wife deeply but one of his workers had whispered in his ear one day. He kept talking about how a man and a woman can't be just friends. How it looked like Haley and Lucas shared a deep secret. Nathan didn't want to believe it in the beginning but something changed in the way he looked at their friendship. Then he wasn't so sure that it was only a friendship. (A/N: I thought I'd just say that Nathan could get really jealous and it's easy to get jealous when someone whispers lies in your ear...but he still loves her.) Nathan worried about Haley. She had been gone for days and no-one had heard from her. Where could she be?

"Lucas...I'm sure she's there. Maybe she never did lose her memory...maybe she and Lucas have been playing me all this time. Laughing behind my back at how stupid I am...how blind I am. Well this stops now! I won't be made a fool out of!" Nathan said to himself as he quickly locked the apartment, climbed in his car and drove to Lucas' house. (A/N: Nathan is so confused and hurt by Haley's running away that he is convincing himself that what he imagine is happening is true...just thought I'd say that now before anyone asks.)

Haley stood on Lucas' porch...staring out, the tears threatening to fall. She loved Nathan with all her heart body and soul...without him life would not be worth living...but what happened to them? They use to be the perfect couple...so in love. What changed? Lucas came out and hugged her from behind and Haley rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas turned her around and kissed her forehead before he lightly kissed her on the lips. _(A/N: Friends do that...well I do that to my friends_) Haley squeezed his hand and they both went inside.

Nathan sat in his car and watched them. Now he was sure something was going on between them. He cursed under his breath as he climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door. Nathan hesitated...was he doing the right thing?

TRRIINGG!

Haley opened the door and as she saw Nathan she dropped the glass that she was holding and it shattered on the ground.

"Nathan?" Haley asked confused at his sudden appearance and his expression. Gone was the signs of love she had seen the past weeks. His face portrayed confusion, anger, sadness but most of all hate...just like his face before the accident.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the wonderful replies! Love it! Anyways here is chapter 10...enjoy. And yes people I do kiss my guy friends on the mouth. As weird as it may sound. Enjoy and let me know!**

Chapter 10

"Nathan...what are you doing here?" Haley asked self consciously.

"I'm looking for you." Nathan said with a poker face. It scared Haley because suddenly she couldn't read his emotions anymore.

"Well...you found me." she tried to joke but it came out sounding strained.

"Yeah I did...right where I thought you would be." he replied.

"Nathan...you're scaring me..." Haley said as she took a step back, trying to back away from him. But Nathan stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Nathan...you're hurting me..." Haley cried as Nathan's grip on her arm tightened.

"Me hurt you? I think you got it the wrong way around." Nathan said as his voice rose.

"How did I hurt you?" Haley asked through sobs...Nathan was scaring her.

"You cheated on me Haley! With my own brother!" Nathan yelled.

"No...no I never did!" Haley screamed through her crying.

"Stop lying!" Nathan yelled.

"Let go of her arm Nathan." Lucas said as he walked up behind him.

"leave Lucas...this isn't your fight." Nathan said but let go of Haley's arm...he wasn't stupid...Lucas was stronger than he was.

"According to you it is." Lucas said calmly.

"Fine...if you two lovers want to fight lets fight." Nathan said cockily.

"Nate, we are not having an affair...we are not lovers and you are the only one that wants to fight." Lucas said softly.

"You were before the accident." Nathan yelled.

"That's not true Nathan...Haley said through her sobs.

"I saw you two kissing on the porch not five minutes ago!" Nathan yelled.

"You act like you never kissed a friend before...you kissed Peyton and Brooke on the mouth before." Lucas said calmly but he felt the anger inside of him start to rise.

"You were always together!" Nathan yelled and Lucas felt himself lose control...and suddenly his control was gone.

"It was because of you! Because how you changed after Deb's death (A/N: If I haven't said it...Deb died about a year before Haley's accident.). Haley came to me because you were yelling at her and you suspected her of cheating. You weren't the man she loved anymore...you weren't the brother I knew. God Nathan how could you ever think we'd do that to you? How could you think she would do that to you when she was pregnant with your child!" Lucas yelled and then realised what he had done...what he had said.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled in surprise.

"I'm sorry Haley it slipped out...but I think Nathan has the right to know."

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Nathan asked as realisation hit him.

"I wanted to...I was about to when the car hit us." Haley explained.

"You remember that?" Nathan asked as tears came to his eyes.

"My memory is starting to come back." Haley said and Lucas left the couple to be alone.

Nathan slowly slid down and sat on the floor. Haley sat down next to him, took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"You should have told me about the baby..." Nathan said but was interrupted by Haley.

"Would you have believed it was yours?"

"Probably not. I'm sorry for changing. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Nathan said and Haley looked up at him and Nathan returned her gaze. His eyes were filled with tears and suddenly Haley knew that the real Nathan was back.

"I'm sorry we never got to see our baby." Haley said and Nathan broke down in Haley's arms. Nathan layed his head in her lap and they spent the next half and hour together, mourning the loss of a child.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haley made her way into the apartment hours later. Nathan had left before her. When she got inside she found herself in pitch black darkness and when she turned on the light she found a small note on the counter. As she read it her heart sank.

Dear Haley

When you get this I'll be long gone. Don't try and look for me. Please understand why I am doing this...when we got married I promised you and myself that I would never hurt you. That I would always protect you...and I did that successfully for years till my mothers death. Maybe I wasn't honest with myself...I didn't allow myself to mourn the loss of my mom. So I guess I directed all my pent up anger at you. I made myself easily open to lies – which is probably what got us here, in all this mess. Then after the accident I realised I loved you deeply so I pushed aside all my emotions and concentrated on you. I taught myself how not to show signs of love. But in the end those emotions came back to bite me in the ass. I turned back into my old self – the complete and utter jackass. But having Lucas confront me was the best thing he could do because I realised who I had turned into...Dan. But Haley understand that it's half the reason why I'm going. The other reason is because of our child. I need to do this Hales...I need time to mourn. I don't know how long I'll be gone...as long as it takes to properly mourn my mom and child. But I'll come back for you Haley. I love you with all my heart. I will come back for you someday.

Nathan

Haley sank to the ground as she re-read Nathan's letter. She was sad but she knew he had to do it...or they would never be happy. But she didn't even try to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miles away Nathan sat in his car, crying. It was time for him to let go. But somehow it hurt more to leave Haley.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a month later and Brooke had finally persuaded Haley to go out with her...well she threatened her. So there they were...at a club, dancing their way through the crowd. Brooke and Peyton were dancing while Haley sat in the corner, drinking her tenth drink. Brooke and Peyton moved to her and sat across from Haley.

"Tutorgirl...come dance with us!" Brooke said as she took another sip from her drink.

"I don't wants to dansse...I wants to go homess." Haley pouted and Brooke and Peyton shared a look. Haley was clearly wasted.

"Come on Haley...I think it's time we take you home." Peyton said and stood up but Haley fell through the crowd making her way to the dance floor.

"No...I wants to dansse!" Haley yelled as she started dancing wildly with the first person she could find.

After an hour of trying to get Haley out of the club, Brooke and Peyton finally gave up. While Peyton watched Haley closely, Brooke made her way outside and plucked out her cell phone.

"This is Nathan Scott. I'm clearly not available at the moment but leave your name and message and I'll get back to you." echoed Nathan's voice before the beep in Brooke's phone.

"Nathan...I don't know if you're checking your messages but...I need your help. Actually it's Haley...Nate she's in trouble and I don't know what to do. Please help...We're at club Nine30...you know where it is...we came here for fun and she just lost it...and I can't call Luke or Jake 'cause they're busy. Nate...just...if you love Haley as much as you do...then please come...for her and for me." Brooke's voice broke as she started crying...she was helpless.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later Brooke watched as Haley danced on the table. Peyton had, on order of Brooke, gone home to Jenny. Brooke was losing hope...she didn't know what to do...how to help Haley.

Suddenly Brooke felt two strong hands take her by the shoulders and turn her around. Brooke let out a breath of relief. In front of her stood Nathan with a worried look on his face.

"Nate! You came!" Brooke said in amazement and Nathan gave her a faint smile before his gaze fell on Haley. He quickly mad his way to Haley and picked her up from the table and carried her out of the club, ignoring the shouts of disgust and the evil glares. He made his way to Brooke's car and slowly put, the now sleeping Haley in the car. Nathan gave her a small kiss on the forehead before he turned back to Brooke.

"Thanks...I wasn't sure if you got my message." Brooke said softly.

"Yeah well...listen Brooke...I'm not going to be checking my phone a lot...because I know that there is going to be calls from everyone. I want you to have this number...I'll always answer it. But...just don't tell anyone okay?" Nathan said as he gave her the card and Brooke nodded. Nathan pushed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled and Nathan turned his head towards her.

"She loves you enough to wait an eternity for you." Brooke continued and Nathan smiled and left.

The nest morning Haley woke up with a hangover and no memory of the previous night and Nathan's help was kept a secret.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month after the club incident Haley sat in the apartment watching videos of her and Nathan. It was hard for her to watch and Haley could feel herself losing control of her emotions. She picked up the phone as she had done many times before and dialled the familiar number...only to reach his voicemail again.

"Nate...Nathan please answer the phone. I really need to talk to you. Nate I don't know if I can go on without you. I know I said I could wait but I don't know anymore. Nathan I need to have you here with me...I need to feel you nest to me! I'm sorry for everything that happened...really I am! Please Nathan don't lock me out of your life! Nate! Come back to me..." Haley said as she dropped the phone, fell on the couch and cried her hart out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sat in his motel room and listened to Haley's messages through her sobs with tears in his eyes. He checked his messages regularly and Haley always left some type of message. Asking him to come back, crying or on good days telling him what was happening while he was gone. He hated hearing them...it made him think of how bad his decision was to leave. Sure it seemed like a good idea at the time but he knew he didn't think it thoroughly. It was too late to change his mind...he knew he would have to go through with his plans. Nathan put the phone in his pocket, stood up and walked out the door to the familiar grave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week later Haley called Nathan again and once again she reached Nathan's voicemail.

"Nathan...it's me again. So a lot has happened since we last talked...or rather since I last talked. Lucas offered me a job but I don't think I'm going to take it...you know Lucas and I won't stay sane around each other 24/7. Skills is taking over for Whitey...he's finally retiring. Mouth is top of his class. Brooke's clothing line has gone global. Uhm...yeah...that's most of it. I actually called to tell you this is gonna be my last message. I think I finally understand why you left...and I think I'm okay with you leaving. I miss you a lot but I know this is for the best. I believe you'll come back when you're ready. So this is just to say goodbye...not forever but till you come back...it's more of a see you later type of thing. I love you Nathan Scott...don't you dare forget that. Always and Forever." Haley's voice echoed through Nathan's phone...and Nathan knew he had the strength to continue.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Haley quietly sat in her room reading a book. It was a while after her last call to Nathan...exactly how long she wasn't sure. She had finally stopped counting the days. She was so into the book that she didn't even hear the doorbell ring or the shouting outside the door.

"Haley I'm pregnant!" Brooke yelled outside and smirked as the door opened seconds later.

"What!" Haley asked surprised and Brooke smiled, walked in and sat on the chair facing her.

"Hey friend! I knew that would get your attention!" Brooke said cheerfully and Haley shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

"Some people would see that as being cruel." Haley said as she sat down but it was clear that it had fallen on deaf ears.

"How much do you love me?" Brooke asked with a grin and Haley sighed.

"Depends on what you want this time." Haley said automatically.

"No, no...I got you a date!" Brooke said and Haley tensed. She did not want to hear that.

"Brooke you know I can't..." Haley started but was interrupted by Brooke who lifted her hand to silence her.

"This is different. It's not a date date...it's more of a favour. Come on Hales...he's a really good guy and it took a lot of persuading to get him to accept. Please Haley...you need to get out of this place and this is the best way! Please say yes!" Brooke begged and Haley couldn't help but smile in spite of her insecurities. Brooke definitely had a way to persuade people. She felt bad for the guy...he probably had high expectations for this date...poor guy. She sighed.

"Okay Brooke...but this won't happen again." Haley said and Brooke jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh this is great! You won't regret it Haley!" Brooke yelled as she made her way out of the apartment.

"I'm already starting to regret it..." she said shaking her head in disbelief. What had she gotten herself into?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Days later Haley was busy talking to Lucas on the phone when the doorbell rang. She decided not to hang up on Lucas and she placed the phone in the crook of her neck and kept talking as she opened the door and found a package for her in front of it. She gave quick glances to both sides of the hall but saw no-one. She quickly picked up the bow and carried it inside, closing the door behind her.

"That's weird." Haley said as she took the card off the box.

"What's weird Hales?" Lucas asked confused.

"I just found a package outside my door." Haley explained.

"Well...don't keep us both in suspense Hales!" Lucas joked and Haley chuckled at his impatience.

"To Haley. You'll be needing this for our date tonight...can't wait. Your mystery date." Haley read the card and put it down.

"Ahh...the mystery date!" Lucas chimed.

"No luck of getting it out of Brooke?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Nope...she refuses to tell me." Lucas said calmly with a mischievous smile and Haley sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." she murmured and opened the box. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

"What? What is it?" Lucas asked curiously.

"It's...a dress." Haley finally got out as she studied the dress.

"Wait...all this hype for a dress?" Lucas asked and Haley laughed.

"Ha ha. Listen Luke I'll talk to you later okay?" Haley asked.

"Now she's choosing the dress over her best friend...I will never understand!" Lucas said and both burst out laughing.

"Talk to you tomorrow Lucas." Haley said through her laughter.

"Bye Hales...love ya." Lucas replied.

"Love ya to! Bye!" she said and hung up, staring at the dress in her hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later she stood in front of the mirror staring at the woman in the reflection. Her make-up made her face lighten up – yet there was so little on her. Her hair hanged wavily on her shoulders and she wore the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen. Haley touched the satin of the dress and kept looking at it in the mirror. It was a red satin dress that had straps around the neck. The dress alone was common but on Haley it looked absolutely gorgeous.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Haley made her way to the front door where Brooke stood waiting impatiently.

"Tutorgirl...you look..." she started but as she gave her another glance she was speechless.

"That bad?" Haley asked uncertainly and stole another glance at the dress. Brooke shook her head.

"No...that amazing." she said simply and a blush crept up Haley's cheeks.

"If Lucas was here he'd tell me I can't go out like this." Haley said as she thought about her best friend's reaction.

"No," Brooke once again disagreed with her, "he would leave me for you."

Haley blushed again. That was saying a lot coming from Brooke...she would never say that unless you looked perfect.

"So your date is downstairs waiting for you in the limo..." Brooke started but was interrupted by Haley.

"A limo?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes my dear friend...did you really think I would not let you drive in style with a dress like that?" Brooke chuckled and Haley smiled.

Haley and Brooke quickly gave each other a hug before Haley walked out of the house and Brooke entered. While Haley was walking away she heard Brooke speaking and she stopped and turned around.

"You know Hales...he wouldn't see this as cheating...you going out on this date."

"I know." Haley said softly and Brooke quickly took a photo with her phone. Haley gave her a total look of confusion.

"For Lucas." Brooke explained and Haley smiled as she left. Brooke smiled as she typed a message on her phone and sent it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sighed as he stared at the drink in front of him. Suddenly he heard his phone go off and he checked it and found a message from Brooke.

First there was a photo of a breath-taking Haley.

'Nate. She just left. The dress you picked out looks amazing. Brooke.'

Nathan smirked as he quickly saved the picture as his phone's wallpaper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haley carefully made her way down the stairs and saw the black limo stretched out in front of her. She opened the door and as she looked at her date her breath caught in her throat and she felt butterflies.

"You...you're my mystery date?" she asked in disbelief and her date smirked as he stepped out of the car and Haley could see him better. Haley stared at him, unable to believe her own eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is for everyone who has replied to the last chapter...and who has speculated on who the mystery date is...I think you will be pleasantly surprised. lol. So drop me a reply after you've read this chapter...because the more replies the quicker the next chapter...that is going to be an absolute shocker! Always!**

Chapter 14

_Haley carefully made her way down the stairs and saw the black limo stretched out in front of her. She opened the door and as she looked at her date her breath caught in her throat and she felt butterflies._

"_You...you're my mystery date?" she asked in disbelief and her date smirked as he stepped out of the car and Haley could see him better. Haley stared at him, unable to believe her own eyes._

"This...this isn't possible..." Haley continued and he laughed.

"Why? Why is it so impossible?" he asked curiously with a big grin plastered over his face.

"Because...you're...you're HIM!" she said and he laughed again.

"I love being know as HIM..." he joked and Haley blushed.

"You're...you're..." Haley tried but her mind had suddenly done blank.

"James Lafferty. Pleased to meet you." James said and Haley blushed again.

"Haley Scott. Pleased to meet you to. Sorry for..." Haley introduced herself and James interrupted.

"It's okay...I kinda have that affect on people." he joked and Haley smiled unable to believe that THE James Lafferty was here...as her mystery date. James shook her hand and they both climbed into the back of the limo.

After a few minutes of silence Haley decided to ask the question she was burning to ask.

"Why...why did you agree to this...it's obviously not for the publicity?"

James stared at her thoughtfully and Haley almost regretted asking the question.

"Truthfully?" he asked after a long silence.

"Truthfully." she agreed and James sighed.

"When Brooke first called me I wasn't really sure about it...I mean in my line of work you always have to be careful. Then I talked to Lucas at one of our charity games and the way he talked about you just...interested me." James explained and Haley could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh...and what did he say?" Haley asked already embarrassed.

"A lot...but what caught my attention was with how much passion he talked about you...how interesting he made you sound. How loved you are by everyone for everything you do...how honestly good you are...you don't get a lot of people like that anymore."

"Lucas really should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah...he should...but one thing I realised is how much he cares about you and how he hates to see you hurt."

"I know...I couldn't ask for a better best friend or brother-in-law." Haley admitted.

"Yeah...from what I've heard he's a good guy...very protective of you right?" James asked.

"A lot more than anyone thinks...he has this way to pretend not to care but he's always looking out for me." Haley replied and James nodded his head.

"I understand...I'm also very protective of my family." James admitted.

"But you're different you can afford body guards to protect them." Haley said and soon regretted it.

"Sorry...I didn't mean..." she started but was interrupted by James.

"No it's okay you're right...but that doesn't mean I want to...I'd rather protect them by myself." James said with no hint of anger in his voice. Haley looked into his eyes.

"I understand. Nathan always said the same thing when..." Haley let her sentence trail and James nodded.

"You're husband's reasons for leaving must have been very good if he had to leave his most prized possession." James shared his view, shocking Haley.

"You know about Nathan?" Haley asked surprised.

"When I was talking to Lucas it came into our conversation when he threatened to kill me if I tried to make a move on his married best friend. I asked how your husband felt about this and it kinda came out. It's okay...we don't have to talk about it. You should just know that you're husband must love you very much to do what he is doing." James explained and Haley looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Thank you." she said with all honesty and he smiled.

"You know...you remind me of him. He always smirks like you do... I think you could be twins." she said and he laughed.

"Yeah, that's all I need...the press will have a field day with that." he said and they both laughed.

James looked out of the window and smiled again.

"We're here." he announced as he turned back towards her.

"And where is here?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see...I have to keep something a mystery." James replied and she smiled.

When the limo came to a stop James climbed out first and he held his hand out to Haley who took it gracefully and carefully stepped out of the car. When she finally glanced at where she was she was shocked to a complete stand still. They were standing on the beach...there was a blanket spread out on the sand with a picnic basket. James noticed Haley's big smile and he smiled to.

"I thought we could have a late and private picnic." James explained and Haley turned to him.

"It was a great idea...just wish you told me so I didn't have to waste this pretty dress you bought me!" she said as she took of her shoes and ran to the blanket. James looked at her confused about why she thought he bought the dress...but soon it flew over and he ran after her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After about two hours of talking like old friends they both realised it was time to go home. So they packed everything up and climbed back into the limo.

"Thank you James for this wonderful evening...I haven't had so much fun in a long time." Haley admitted and James smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said and Haley smiled.

"Can I quickly see your phone?" he asked out of the blue and she nodded as she gave it to him. James pressed a few buttons, fiddled here and there and gave it back with a smile.

"What did you do?" Haley asked confused yet interested.

"Uhm...I added my number to you phone...this is gonna sound corny but I want us to be friends." James replied and Haley could swear she saw a blush creep up his cheeks.

"It doesn't sound corny...I want us to be friends to." Haley said and he smiled.

"That's my personal number...so yeah don't go telling everybody." James said with a mock threatening voice and Haley laughed.

"You know...you really have a beautiful smile...you smile more often." Haley smiled and blushed at his comment. James smiled as he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

"Why do you always where glasses? They cover your eyes...and your eyes are to beautiful and intense to cover by tinted glass. Your eyes are the window to your soul." Haley said with passion. James considered it for a moment before he took of his glasses and smiled.

"You're right...I guess since I have to do it for the paparazzi it's kinda become a part of me. My gran use to say that you could read a person's soul through their eyes...that their eyes can't lie."

"So...what can you read in mine?" Haley asked interested.

James shifted closer to Haley and they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're sweet and sophisticated, caring and kind. But I see sadness...a glint of hurt and regret...but I also see strength...the will to carry on." James started.

"Mostly I see love in your eyes. Love for your family, love for your friends...and undying, unwavering love for your husband. I look at you Haley Scott...and I see how everyone wishes the world to be."

**A/N: Hee hee! You weren't expecting that one! I think no-one saw that twist coming...not even me! I only saw it after I had finished writing it! Well if you can't have Nathan...James is so much better. Like I said...chapter 15 will only come to those who replies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My, my...you guys asked me more questions about the last chapter than any of my other readers...I like! Brooke told Nathan about the date because she wanted him to be fine with it. He said it would be okay and that he wanted to buy her the dress for the date. BTW...you'll probably recognize that Cherise, Lucas' sister, is in this story a lot...what can I say...she's based on my own cousin who was just like this when she was younger...big things going to revolve around her in future chapters! I think once someone suggested that she was Haley's daughter...well sorry to disappoint but no she isn't. Anyways...enjoy this chapter...the next one will be just as great...goodness knows it has made many people cry...but you'll love it! So reply soon and loads and I'll put up the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

Haley sat in the classroom and stared at the open seats in front of her. It was unbelievable to her that time had passed so quickly without him. Sure the first few months were hard but Lucas and Brooke helped. Then after a while Lucas offered her a job but she declined...like she told Nathan on that last call...she and Luke would kill each other. So...there she was, almost a year after Nathan left, a teacher at Tree Hill High. It was a good thing for her that her grades were so good in high school...they offered her the job with some night studies. She and James chatted frequently...they had become good friends in such a short time. He visited her a lot whenever he could...but he was now on set and they had not seen each other in a while. Keith and Karen, along with Cherise, had moved back to Tree Hill. According to them it was because they missed the place but Haley knew the truth. They came back to help. But Haley knew a long time ago she didn't need help...she needed Nathan.

Suddenly the bell rang and students poured into the class and took their seats. Always the same...some in the front, some in the back...some not even bothering to show. Haley sighed as she stood up and the sound of the students subsided. Haley smiled as she noticed that most of the guys were sitting in the front – staring at her. She liked to call it TTB – Typical Tim Behaviour. Soon the lecture started and all thoughts of Tim and Nathan were out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So your assignment is to write a 500 word essay on the fall of Othello...you can start now...but I know you won't so you can take the rest of this class off." Haley said as she finished her lecture. She was about to sit down when she heard one of her student, Michael, speak up.

"So did you guys see the photo of the Lakers Lucas Scott in the hallway...he really went the school here." Michael said and his friends nodded.

"Yeah...but who's with him in the photo? I don't know them." Conrad asked.

"She's kind of hot and the other guy is built man!" Terry agreed.

"I'm sure Lucas and that girl were getting freaky together." Sam quipped and Haley couldn't help but laugh – they were, after all, taking about her, Lucas and Nathan. The boys' voices all died down as they stared at her walking towards them.

"Actually Sam they weren't...they were best friends and she was the other guy's girlfriend." Haley said as she sat on the bench in front of them.

"You knew them Miss James?" Terry asked in disbelief and Haley shuddered at the use of her maiden name...she had given that name to the classes because there would be to many questions and she couldn't handle that.

"You could say so. Don't look so shocked Sam...I was young once to. I'm only a few years older than you." Haley laughed at his shocked expression. Some of the girls moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Can you tell us more about them?" Mel pleaded. Uncertainty flashed over Haley's face but it was lost on all the students except one.

"Sure...why not. Well Lucas and Haley – the girl in the photo – were best friends since...oh forever it seems. They never really mixed with anyone till Lucas was chosen for the Ravens and that's where they got to do with Nathan. He's Lucas' half-brother and to explain that would take forever...but to sum it up they hated each other. Then Haley started tutoring Nathan and they fell in love and got married at 16." Haley said.

"Wow...16?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah...they really were in love. Of course Lucas had his doubts but he got over it and they were all friends." Haley said as sadness crept up in her voice.

"But what about poor Lucas...who did he turn to?" Mel asked and Haley smiled...everyone cared about the big Lucas Scott.

"To Haley's friend Brooke...I'm sure you know her, you're wearing her clothes." Haley said and pointed to Mel's top.

"Wait...you don't mean THE Brooke Davis from Clothes Over Bros?" Mel asked excitedly.

"Yeah...she always was THE Brooke." Haley laughed.

"Can you read something for us?" Kelly – the hardest working student in the class – asked. She reminded Haley a lot of herself.

"Sure..." she said and grabbed the book closest to her on her desk. The weird thing about this class was that they didn't mind listening – they wanted to hear what she wrote.

"He left today. I don't know when or where but when I came home he was gone. He says he needs time and I'll give it to him – though I can't pretend to understand. After I talked to Tigger I decided not to go stay with her and Broody. I know one day he'll come back and I'll wait for him.

I woke up today with a hangover...can't remember what happened...Tigger says to just forget about it.

I found records today...we would have had a baby girl. I'm telling you she would have had his eyes...those unforgettable eyes. She would have been the spitting image of him.

I went to his mother's grave...there are new flowers there. He put them there. He's still in Tree Hill but I know he won't be for much longer.

I saw him on TV today...they did a special on Broody so they talked about him. Me to. I'm probably famous now as the best friend to the hunk of Tree Hill. But I'm okay with that.

Keith received a letter from him...he asked Keith to go back and work at the dealership. Jake, Peyton and Jenny moved in with me for a while...they pretend it's because their house is getting fumigated but I know the truth. I sleep in our bedroom again...the first time since he left. I found his jersey...I wear it constantly. I just keep reminding myself...always and forever." Haley said and closed her journal. The room was silent as they all thought about the deep and personal message.

A few minutes later Tim came in followed by Cherise who, when she saw Haley, ran straight to her. Haley picked the little girl up.

"Awntie Hawley." Cherise said as she hugged her tightly.

"Hey Cherise...this is a surprise." Haley said and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Haley...I found this one looking for you." Tim said as he left.

"Hey little girl...where is Luke? Wasn't it his turn to look after you today?" Haley asked her, not even looking at the students.

"Lukey gone." Cherise pouted and Haley sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" Lucas answered out of breath.

"Luke, you better have one hell of a good reason why your sister is in my class...alone!" Haley threatened and Lucas let out a sigh.

"She's with you?" Lucas asked desperately.

"Yeah...she's here." Haley replied.

"Thank God! She ran away when I went to visit Skills! I'll be there in a few seconds." he said and hung up.

Lucas came bursting in the class a few minutes later and both he and Haley ignored the reactions of the student who were surprised to see Lucas.

"Cherise Ashley Scott! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Lucas said as he walked up to them.

"Sowwy big bwother." Cherise said softly but her eyes were directed away from them to the back of the class.

"It's okay...you just gave Luke and me a fright...we were just worried about you." Haley said and put her down. But instead of going to Lucas she ran to the back of the class and was greeted by a student in a hoodie with open arms.

"What the hell?" Haley asked confused.

"Uncle Nate!" Cherise said as she kissed the man and pulled down his hoodie...revealing Nathan. She let go of him and ran to a shocked Lucas and Haley and Nathan stood up.

Haley and Nathan stared at each other and both noticed the changes. Nathan's hair was cut considerably shorter and on his chin was a hint of a beard. Haley's hair was a shade lighter, longer and had more waves.

"Nathan?" Haley asked unsurely.

"Haley." Nathan stated with his usual Scott smirk.

"Always..." Haley said softly.

"And forever..." Nathan finished and Haley's eyes filled with tears. Nathan walked to the front and kissed Haley softly.

"Baby brother...what a nice surprise to have you back!" Lucas said as he pulled Nathan into a manly hug, Cherise standing behind them tugging at Lucas' pants. Lucas quickly picked her up and she nestled into his arms.

"It's great to be back...and to be able to kiss my wife again." Nathan smirked.

"You're THE Lucas Scott?" Mel asked Lucas with big eyes.

"Yeah...I am." Lucas said and walked closer to them and put his media face on. The student immediately started fussing over him and Cherise...except Kelly who kept looking at the reunited couple. If this guy was Lucas' brother...then Miss James...was the Haley from the photo...Mrs Scott.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Haley said softly as Nathan intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah well it was time...plus I couldn't let you go to the reunion alone could I?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"Wait...how did you know about that...Brooke." Haley said as she realised the answer to her own question.

"What? I had to know how you were doing and I knew Luke and the others would blab it to you." Nathan said and kissed her again as the last bell rang. Then Lucas, holding Cherise, joined them and they walked out of the school building.

**A/N: Yeah! We have Naley again! Yay! R & R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Both Nathan and Haley were glad to be back together and they showed it by spending every waking moment together. Even when Haley was in class Nathan would sneak in as a student just to see her...Haley knew of course...but she treated him like a student...she didn't want anyone catching on. Haley loved their moments together and, of course, their nights together were even better. They had returned back to their high school love...and that was great.

Nathan soon told Haley about saving her at the club and that he was the one who chose the dress...not James. He was surprisingly approving of her friendship with James but warned that if James tried anything funny...he would find himself with broken bones. Haley had laughed at that...and at James – who clearly looked worried at the thought of Nathan punching him. It showed Haley that this time away wasn't for nothing – he really had gone back to his old self...the man she adored more than words could ever say. They were like two teenagers in love – and they wouldn't have it any other way. Haley luckily had the Friday off so she decided it was time to visit Nathan at the dealership.

Nathan sat in his chair behind his desk in his locked office. Haley sat on his lap, tracing every inch of his face with her fingers, her eyes following the movements. She wanted to remember him...every single part of him. When her fingers slid over his mouth Nathan kissed them lightly and Haley smiled as she leaned forward and replaced her fingers with her own mouth. Nathan deepened the kiss as he reached up to cup her face with his hands. Haley and Nathan both smiled as the kiss ended. Nathan used his fingers to explore her face – his mouth following. He softly kissed her mouth, nose, earlobes, neck...every part of her face. Haley looked down at his hands and noticed a long scar on his hand. She traced it as memories of the morning he had hit his hand through the glass table came to mind.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked worried as she looked up and held his gaze.

"No...it never really did after I went away...but on the days I missed you the most...I couldn't look at it. It was a painful reminder of you and how I was. So physically...no it didn't. But mentally it stopped hurting when I came back." he said and looked down. Brutal honesty was hard for him.

"Well your back now...and now it's a sign to me of how much you love me. You never have to hide it." she said and he returned her gaze with a smile.

"I got you something..." Nathan said as he took out the bracelet that he had given her on the dock all those years ago. Haley stared at it in awe as he placed it around her arm.

"How did you find this...I thought I lost it?" Haley breathed into his ear as she embraced him.

"You never did...I took it with me the night I left...so that I could keep a part of you with me always." Nathan said as he kissed her neck.

"I've got you something as well...actually...I've had it for years." she said as she took out Nathan's chain on which he use to keep his wedding ring. Now on it was another ring...still a manly ring but so different. Nathan looked at it before he slipped the chain over his head.

"It use to belong to your brother Ryan...didn't it?" he asked as he realised whose it was...never having heard the full story.

"Ya...you don't know the story hey?" she asked and Nathan looked at her sincerely.

"No...but you don't have to tell it if you're not up to it."

"No I'm fine. I should probably start with my family tree. Kyle was my parents' first born...a full 10 years before me. Then 2 years later it was the twins, Amy and Conrad. Then another 2 years later Ryan was born. A year later my parents had the infamous Taylor and decided to stop there. 5 years later I was born...and being the youngest I was teased and protected. Somehow Ryan and I connected the best...he was the typical big brother to me. Don't get me wrong I loved Kyle and Conrad but once they hit high school it wasn't the same. But Ryan stayed the same all through his high school years. I was 13 and he was 19 when I noticed he was sick but he was my idol and I knew that he would be okay...he always was. A few days later I came home from Lucas when I heard my parents and Ryan crying in the living room. I immediately thought Taylor had done something stupid but when I saw Ryan I knew something was wrong. I remember running to him and hugging him as he whispered over and over how much he loved me and how sorry he was. I didn't understand. I thought that maybe he was moving away...maybe that was what was wrong. But deep inside I knew the truth...I knew that it was to do with his sickness. He took me to the Rivercourt...alone...and told me that he had cancer. I joked about it and asked if he was going to lose his hair and he smiled sadly at me. I didn't understand...but soon he did lose his hair...his beautiful brown hair was gone and his blue eyes had lost their glow. Soon after he was in the hospital when he called in each of the family...one at a time. Kyle came down from New York just to be there...I knew something was wrong but I didn't admit it to myself. My parents were first to see him, then Kyle who came out crying – something he had never done before. Amy and Conrad went together and they both returned sobbing. Taylor was next and I remember she walked in with the though girl attitude...she came out slowly...almost like a lost little girl Nathan. I had never seen her like that. Then I heard the doctor calling my name and I slowly made myself go in..." Haley said and continued the story.

**Flashback:**

Haley walked into the quiet room, the only sounds being that of the machines. She made her way closer to Ryan who motioned to her to sit next to him. It wasn't long before she was lying on the bed next to him. Ryan stroked her hair as he began humming softly.

"Do you remember that song?" he asked after he hummed it.

"Yes...you use to sing it to me when I was little and Kyle was ugly to me." she answered.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked hopefully.

"You said that whenever I felt alone all I had to do was to sing this song and you would be there with me...in my heart." she said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Come now my Haley-bop...I don't want you to cry now...you're with me." Ryan said and smiled at his little sister.

"But Kyle was crying...he never cries." Haley countered.

"He does...but he doesn't like to in front of you...he has to stay strong for his little sister." he explained.

"Then why did he cry now?" she asked and Ryan frowned.

"Because he's scared...and because he loves us." was all he said and Haley seemed content with the answer.

"Luke says hello." Haley said and Ryan laughed.

"Ahh...yes how is Lucas? I haven't seen him in a while." Ryan asked.

"He's fine...Luke and I are going to the movies next week...do you wanna come with...Lucas won't mind." Haley asked and Ryan smiled as his heart broke.

"No...I won't be able to...I'm sorry Hales." Ryan said as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't cry Ryan..." Haley said as she kissed his cheek and Ryan smiled.

"I'm sorry...I'm just sad." he admitted...it was weird for him...his parents and other brothers and sisters were easy to tell the truth. Sure it was hard but they were older...they understood. They cried together and said their goodbyes. But Haley was different. She was so young and innocent...she believed that nothing could go wrong...that he would always be there for her.

"Why are you sad Ryan?" Haley asked as she looked at him with a loving glance that broke his heart further.

"Hales...I want to tell you a story. A long time ago there was this brother and sister who loved each other very much. But the brother was very sick and he knew that he was going to have to go away. His sister was very sad when he said goodbye...but they both knew that they would see each other again in heaven. And she always knew that he was looking after her." he said and Haley looked at him with big eyes.

"That's sad..."

"Hales...you know I love you a lot. But I'm very sick and soon I won't be here anymore..." he started but Haley interrupted.

"You're coming home?" she asked hopefully.

"No Haley...I'm going up to heaven...and I know it's sad but you know what? I will always be with you in you heart. I will always be looking down on you and smiling." Ryan said and Haley started crying, Ryan pulled her closer to him.

"But I don't want you to go..." she cried and Ryan kissed her forehead. He gently took of his ring that he had gotten on his 16th birthday, opened her small hand, placed it in her hand and closed it.

"I know...here take my ring. Whenever you see it then you know I'm there...I'm right there with you every step of the way. And when you're really lonely then just sing our song Hales...and if you listen really hard you'll be able to hear me singing with in heaven. And all the angels will join in and sing because they will protect you to...they will be happy. But now...now I'm just going to spend all of my last time with you...my baby sister...and we'll enjoy it and we'll love it. Then when the time comes to say goodbye...both of us will cry a lot and we'll be sad and it's going to be bad. But then Hales the sun will come out again and you will move on with life...and no matter how hard it is you will not give up because I will be there right behind you pushing you on. And at night when you cry...I will sing you to sleep. When you make your valedictorian speech I will be in the crowd...listening proudly to my little sister...admiring what you have become. Then one day when you get married I will stand next to your husband and I will whisper in his ear how lucky he is. I will guide you spiritually along the alter and then I will give you to your husband. He'll never take my place...but he will be there for you. He will love you. And I will still be there...watching your back like I always did. When your first child is born...I will be next to you, holding your hand...and I will watch over you. Then, when you finally join me, we will be together and I will love you as much as I do now. I will always be there for you Haley...forever." Ryan said and Haley smiled faintly as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you big brother..." she said through tears.

"Me to...I love you more than the world...and if I had to die 1000 times to make you happy...I would do it with a smile on my face." he said and Haley cuddled into his arms.

"Hush now baby don't you cry. Everything will be all right. Close your eyes and drift and dream. Rest in peaceful sleep..." he sang her to sleep.

**End of flashback:**

Nathan stared at her wide-eyed as she told him.

"A few days later, after I had spent every waking hour with him, he died holding me in his arms...his last words being to me that he loved me." Haley said and smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"You know what Hales...I heard him." he said and Haley looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I heard him that day when we got married. I heard him tell me how beautiful you are...I heard him tell me that I had to look after you." Nathan said with honesty and Haley smiled.

"I felt him next to me...he was there...like he promised." she said.

"I won't take the ring off Hales...I know it was hard giving it away."

"It's okay...Ryan would have wanted me to give it to you..." Haley said and Nathan kissed her forehead as he pulled her tighter in his embrace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later they were home, lying in bed together and Haley snuggled into Nathan's arms. Haley rubbed her hands over his chest as he stared at her with loving eyes. Haley shivered and Nathan quickly picked up the shirt that he had been wearing hours before and he helped her put it on. Haley smiled as she pulled him down by the chain around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I don't want this moment to ever end..." Haley whispered into his ear.

"I'll make it last as long as I can." Nathan whispered back and Haley grinned into his mouth as they kissed again.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: And I'm back again...with a chapter that I wrote over three weeks...the longest I've ever spent on a chapter. But...It's safe to say that it is because my exams are coming closer and I am physically and emotionally tired...it's been a long week. So...I hope I will get a LOT of replies... and enjoy!

Chapter 17

A few weeks later they were all getting ready for the famous reunion. It wasn't formal but Haley looked gorgeous in a blue summer dress and Nathan in one of his laid back business suits. Haley twirled in front of her husband who had a huge smile plastered over his face.

"Beautiful." Nathan said and kissed her.

"Thanks." Haley replied as Nathan took her hand and escorted her to the car.

"So my beautiful and intelligent wife...are you ready to see everyone again?" he asked a while later as they drove to the venue.

"Not really...but I'm just going to keep on telling myself that I'm just going to meet my friends...then it won't seem so bad." she admitted.

"Yeah...and if you start feeling weird...Lucas, Jake, me and even Tim will be there for you. Nobody is going to mess with you." Nathan continued as they drove into the parking lot and Haley smiled.

As they entered the hall Brooke was immediately next to Haley ushering her towards their table. Nathan lazily followed and grinned as he saw his brother sitting there already – bored out of his skull. He sat next to Haley, who was sitting next to Lucas, and the brothers shared a knowing look...it was going to be a long night. Soon Brooke found Jake, Peyton, Mouth and his girlfriend, Bevin, Tim and his date. They all sat around the table and chatted away.

Haley stood up to got to the bathroom and for once Brooke was to busy to accompany her. When she excited she accidentally walked into someone.

"Oops...sorry." she apologized and he just smiled...a smile that seemed all to familiar to Haley. But as she walked back to the table she blew it off...it was after all their reunion...of course people would be familiar to her. Lucas looked at the man watching Haley...he knew it had to work...his friendship was on the line.

Suddenly Brooke stood in the front of the room and silence swept through the room.

"Hey everyone! I'm Brooke Davis – Student Body President class of 2006. Welcome to our five year reunion! To start us off we have a video for you. I don't know if you guys remember but in the last week of our senior year I asked all of you to record your thoughts on where you saw yourself in five years. So laugh, smile but most of all enjoy the blast into the past!" she said with a cheer and took her seat next to Lucas.

Many different old Tree Hill High students thoughts were shown on screen. It wasn't a long while before Brooke's face filled the screen.

"In five years I want Clothes over Bros to be global...okay at least well-known then. Oh and I either want to be engaged or still dating Lucas Scott...so if we're watching this and you haven't proposed yet Lucas...let this be a reminder to you!" she laughed cheerfully. Brooke looked over to Lucas and they gave each other private smiles – the meanings only meant for them.

A few teenager later it was Skills turn.

"Five years...dawg...ask me that question again in five years!" he chuckled.

"Hopefully in the NBA...with my brother...and dating Brooke...naturally. And who can forget having the bestest friend ever...my Haley. Oops I mean Nathan's Haley even though she was my best friend first but...okay whatever." Lucas said with a grin.

"Harvard...definitely Harvard." Mouth said with a huge proud smile.

"NBA...but if that doesn't happen...which face it can be a reality...I want to work at the dealership. I want to be a great husband to Haley...and that's all...oh and have all the girls still falling over my feet...just kidding Hales!" Nathan smirked and he and Haley shared a private and intimate look.

"With my two favourite girls...Peyton and Jenny." was all Jake said.

"With Jake and maybe at art school...if I'm lucky." Peyton said.

"Five years... wow...that's a long time. I think right now I want to be happy then. I want to be happily married to Nathan – who I adore. Maybe have kids but we'll see on that one...I'm not in a hurry. I want to have my family around me – my husband, my best friend in the whole world also known as my brother-in-law Lucas and all my friends. So where do I see myself in five years? Hopefully in heaven on earth." Haley ended the video and Nathan kissed her as everyone laughed at their answers.

"Listen you guys...Brooke and I have something to tell you...go on Brooke." Lucas said as the table was silent yet again.

"What...why me?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Because you've been nagging on me the whole time to do it." Lucas said.

"Someone just tell us before I give up and strangle Lucas to death!" Nathan said as he saw a fight coming. Lucas and Brooke sighed as they took each other's hands.

"We're engaged..." Brooke said and it wasn't long after that the table was buzzing with excitement.

Everyone was busy talking when Lucas heard a soft voice whisper in his ear.

"I'm so happy for you...you know that? You've been my best friend forever and this is just the greatest. I love you buddy." Haley said and kissed his cheek. He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." was all he said.

Hours later it was almost the end of the night when Haley spotted the man with the familiar smile walking up to their table.

"Haley-Bop."

The name alone sent chills through her spine. That was what Ryan called her. He had to know Ryan. He had to be...

She took another look at the man standing in front of her. He looked in his 30's...brown hair and eyes...and a scar...right above his left eye. It was then it hit her.

"Kyle." she said as she stood up abruptly.

"Hales...please let me explain." Kyle tried but Haley shook her head violently.

"No...no...no! What's there to explain Kyle? You left me here to grieve Ryan! You yelled at me for spending all my time with him and then you left! I don't pretend to even understand why you did it...you...ugh!" she yelled in frustration.

"Haley...just listen to him..." Lucas said as he stood up and Haley turned to him.

"You...you told him where I was? You kept in contact with him even after I told you that I never wanted to speak to him again!" Haley yelled and ran out. Lucas quickly followed while Nathan stayed behind...this was something he could not help with.

"Listen here...I don't know what the hell your problem is but you better start explaining how you know my wife and why she is in a state!" Nathan said angrily and Kyle sighed.

"I'm Kyle...Haley's older brother...and the reason why she is in a state is because of something I did a week after our brother's death. I lashed out at her and Ryan. I was going through a phase and I lashed out at her that he spent all his time with her. That she was the reason why we never got to spend time with him. I kinda lost it one night when I tried to drink away my sorrows. I tried to hit Haley when she tried to take the bottle away from me. She fell and sprained her ankle and I fell and cut my head right above my left eye. After that I returned to New York without any note. She rejected me...she was angry...and it took me all these years to finally get the courage to come and face her. I just needed to see me baby sister again." Kyle explained to a shocked group.

Haley and Lucas were fighting in the street outside of the venue. It had started raining, making it increasingly more difficult to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe you Lucas!" she yelled.

"Just let him explain!" he yelled back.

"Don't talk to me again!" she yelled out and turned around.

Haley looked up into the sky as thunder crashed through the skies. Rain filled her eyes and for a brief moment she was blinded as she walked. She heard a faint cry and she turned around but soon felt her body connect with the ground. Her gaze grew hazy and she tried to fight the blackness. She looked next to her and faintly saw Nathan and the rest running towards her. They were yelling something which she was to sleepy to understand. She gaze a faint look at her side and saw Lucas lying on the street, next to the car, blood everywhere. She tried to scream but it was useless. She opened her mouth to yell but it was to late as the darkness took over and she fell into a deep kind of sleep.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys...well the last chapter was one hell of a chapter don't you think? I just love the drama! So...most of you know my basic writing style...so I thought for this chapter I would do things a little differently. This next chapter is the fight scene between Lucas and Haley...all in Lucas POV. Big change for me. Anyways...I hope you like. Please don't forget about this story...I'll be really sad if you do. So here is chapter 18...enjoy and remember...the more replies the quicker the next UD!**

Chapter 18

_Lucas POV_

When she runs out of the hall I know I have to fix it...it's after all my fault. So I run out after her, out of the hall, out of the building and straight into a thunderstorm. Great! Now I'll get a cold to! I look at Haley, praying that we can take this inside, but she looks content to stand in the rain. I know, even though I can't see them, there are tears falling from her eyes...mixing with the rain. Tears I helped cause. Shit! What was I thinking helping Kyle? Any psychiatrist would ask now: "Would you still have done it if you knew this would happen?" Hell no! Clearly I wouldn't. I might lose my best friend because of it. But it's to late...I can't change the past...I can only live in the now and try and fix the problems.

Suddenly she yells at me – something about how could I – and I find myself wishing that it didn't rain so damn much so that I could hear what she was saying.

"Hales, please! I thought it was for the best!" I yell back and she quickly responds...but this time I can't hear a damn thing.

"Just let him explain!" I shout and I don't know if she can hear me.

"Don't talk to me again!" she yells and it's like for that second the rain stops and I hear her. I hear her and it hurts like hell. Oh shit it hurts. She stops and looks up at the sky and I wonder what's she's thinking. Suddenly I see the car heading for her.

"Haley!" I scream but she doesn't turn around. So I make the split-second decision and I scream as I push her out of the way.

And I know that because of this move I might die...I most likely will die. And I wonder if I would have done it if I knew I would die. I'm only halfway through the question when I feel the car connect with my body and as I hit the ground I know the answer.

Yes, yes I would.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Haley spent the next three days drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she would faintly feel Nathan's hand around hers or hear his soft voice muttering how much he loved her. Haley wanted to reach out – to touch Nathan – but she was far to weak. As soon as she would wake up she would drift back into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sat next to Haley's bed day and night. He hardly ever went home, only when Jake threatened to drag him home. All he did was to go from one room to another – shifting between Haley's room...and Lucas'.

Lucas.

The name alone sent chills through Nathan's spine. When he had arrived at the accident he had instantly known what had happened. His brother had saved his wife. Lucas was still in a coma and his HCM made his condition worse. The damage to Lucas was great...and his chances were slim. Everything was against them.

Nathan kissed Haley's hand and he heard her softly moan. He prayed with all his might that today would be the day that she would finally wake up. His prayers were answered as she opened her eyes and pushed her self a little more up. He smiled and she pointed to her throat.

"Sore?" he asked and she gave a small nod. Nathan picked up the glass of water next to her bed and placed it at her mouth. Tilting it a little so that she could drink. When she finished he took the glass away and turned his attention back to her.

"How is my beautiful wife feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. She moved up and he slid his arms around her small body and hugged her to him.

"Like I was hit by a car...oh God Nathan. What happened?" Haley started to panic and looked everywhere but at him.

"Shh...Hales. You're okay. You weren't hit by the car...you don't really have any injuries...only a concussion and a few bruises here and there..." Nathan said but his voice sounded far off, like he was trying his best not to cry.

"And Lucas?" she asked scared of his reply. But Nathan didn't answer...his eyes having a far-away look in them...his body tightened around hers and she felt her heart stop.

"Nathan, where is Lucas? Is he...is he..." she started but her sentence stopped when she couldn't keep the sobs from coming out. This shocked Nathan out of his thoughts and he hugged her tighter.

"No, no he is not dead Hales. His legs are bruised pretty badly...so the chances of him playing on for the NBA are slim. He broke a few ribs and his shoulder which was weak from his accident in high school." Nathan said and Haley looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Can I see him?" she asked and once again Nathan went rigid.

"Haley...Lucas...he is still in a coma...and you need to know this. Everyday that he doesn't wake up...lowers his chances of regaining consciousness." Nathan said and Haley gasped and cried into his chest. Nathan knew that maybe it was wrong to tell her...but he had promised himself he would not keep such big things from her again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later Nathan had finally left to get some sleep (or so he said)...something which was now derived from Haley. She stood silently from her bed...and for a moment she thought she would fall to her knees, but she didn't. She sneaked past the night-nurses and into the private section of the hospital – reserved for the important people. She somehow sneaked into the hallway unnoticed and gazed into the rooms. Finally she found his room and she slipped in. Her breath caught in her throat as she made her way to his bed. This was it...this was Ryan all over again. Haley quickly sat on his bed and layed herself next to him, careful not to touch his legs or shoulder that was broken. She stared at his face as she felt the tears burn her eyes.

"Lucas...Luke...Rocket Roe? Buddy...you have to listen to me...I need you to wake up okay? Cause I need you...and so does Brooke and Nathan. Come on...open those blue eyes..." Haley said softly but she got no response. Silently she sighed as she layed back and stared at the roof.

"Do you remember when it was just you and me against the world? It seems so long ago. Do you know what I found myself thinking about earlier? I thought about us when we were younger...you told me that if I ever hung out with Nathan you would stop being my best friend. I think we were about 10 when you said it. And I promised that I would never betray you...and I didn't. Then Nathan and I started hanging out and you were so mad...and I was so mad at you for cheating on Brooke. Then you had your accident and I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you...and then Nathan and I got married and you moved and it seemed like our friendship was ripped apart. Then you came back and for a moment I thought...just maybe...maybe we could go back. Then I went on tour and I broke your and Nathan's hearts. But you know...even then I didn't stop thinking about you and him. Cause you were MY Scott brothers...my husband and brother. Then I came back and we all became the best of friends...until my accident which once again changed our lives. But Lucas...if I could go back...I wouldn't change what I did. I don't regret marrying Nathan. Think about it...if we did change it...then you would never be engaged to Brooke... We would never be with the people we love. But if there is one thing that I wish I could change is the way we grew apart. You are my best friend...and I need you now. I know that I should probably say it to Nathan first...but I want you to know it..." Haley said as she closed her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Mister Scott, mister Scott!" he heard the voices sounding around him. This wasn't his place, it was never what he wanted to do. But he couldn't leave it for Brooke to do it...she would never be able to.

"There will be no questions...Mister Scott is only here to make a public statement." the lawyer said and Nathan found himself grateful for the statement.

"Go on..." he heard her say and he turned to Karen standing next to him.

"My brother, Lucas Scott, player for the Lakers, has been in a serious car accident. He saved my wife, his sister-in-law, from being hit by a car. He is a true hero. Both are still in hospital. We, the family of Lucas and Haley, just want to make it clear now that he will not be able to continue with the Lakers. Please respect our situation...we really don't want to be bombarded by paparazzi at this time. Thank you." Nathan said and walked away from the crowd who were suddenly stunned into a silence. He looked at this old woman and as she smiled at him he gasped.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I know that I should probably say it to Nathan first...but I want you to know it...I'm pregnant Lucas." Haley finally said in the exact same time that Nathan shook his head...swearing that he had just seen his mother smiling at him through the woman.

"If you die Lucas...I will not be able to carry this child...your nephew or niece will not be able to see light because their mother and father would die with grief." Haley finished and soon she was fast asleep next to him. _(A/N: Woo...just to let you understand...she's not saying she'll kill the baby or herself or anything...she's trying to tell him that she and Nathan will grieve for him so much that they will die...and then the baby as well. Just thought I'd say that before the time.)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nathan walked into Lucas' room the next morning and was shocked to see his wife asleep next to him. But was more shocking was that Lucas' hand was around Haley, cradling her to him. Nathan felt his legs lose their power to stand as he saw his brother turn his head slightly and smile at him.

"Lu...Luke?" Nathan asked through tears.

"Yeah...little...bro." Lucas breathed through coughs.

Nathan rushed to his side and saw that his brother was indeed awake. He smiled through his tears.

"Could you..." Lucas started as he grimaced in pain. Nathan quickly gathered Haley up in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. Lucas got himself some water, all though he was very weak he was still able to bring the cup to his mouth.

"You know...that wife of yours... can sure of hell make an argument." Lucas said hoarsely and Nathan smiled at his older brother.

"Yeah...tell me about it." he said brightly and Lucas smiled sweetly to him.

"Nate...take care of her...she's carrying more...than you think." Lucas said and Nathan's eyes grew wide as he looked down at her stomach and then back at his brother who only nodded weakly.

"I'll go get your doctor...and as soon as she's awake we'll come back." Nathan said and made his way out of the room.

Suddenly Lucas was left with only his own thoughts. He smiled as he remember waking up in the middle of the night, having Haley next to him. He had heard everything that she had said...and it had somehow jolted him awake. He was through the roof when he had heard she was pregnant. Now all he wanted to do was get right again. He didn't know the extent of the damage but he knew that basketball was now a thing of the past. He didn't care anymore... he smiled as the doctor entered followed by Brooke who was grinning from ear to ear. Jip...he was going to be okay.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Haley finally awoke she found Nathan was sitting next her on a chair, intertwining their fingers, a smile spread over his face.

"Good morning my dear husband...I'm so glad to see you smiling again." she said and Nathan stood up and gave her a passionate kiss before he sat back down again.

"He's awake...Lucas...he woke up last night." Nathan said and Haley smiled, her heart flying with joy.

"He is?" she asked and Nathan nodded.

"I don't know what you said...but it sure as hell woke him up." Nathan smiled and Haley smiled back.

"I told him...that I was pregnant." she said and looked into his crystal clear blue eyes.

"I know...he hinted that you were. The doctor came in and confirmed it to me a little while ago." Nathan said and Haley could see that in spite of everything that had happened he was really excited and happy.

"I love you..." she said as she placed their hands on her stomach and they both stared at it for a while.

"I love you to...and my son..." he said after a while and Haley grinned.

"Who says I'm having a boy?" she asked, trying to be serious.  
"No-one...I just know." Nathan said and they both smiled at each other as he gently started massaging her stomach under his hand.

"You know...now we are going to have to decide on a name..." Haley said and Nathan just smiled.

"Yeah...but how about we leave that till later...I have someone that is just waiting to see you." he said and Haley stared at him. Suddenly Brooke came in, pushing Lucas in the wheelchair. Haley's eyes teared up as they entered the room and Lucas took her hand in hers.

"Hey buddy..." he said and she gave a silent cry of joy.

"Lucas..." she said through tears and he smiled...a smile that only she could ever bring to his face.

"I'm here...I'll never leave you and your child...never." he said and kissed her hand. Nathan and Brooke stared in awe at the lifelong friends. It was truly a sight to see.

"I know you won't...cause you and Brooke are going to be the greatest godparents ever." Haley said and Lucas and Brooke immediately lightened up by the idea.

"Thanks Hales...I'll love your daughter like she was my own..." Lucas said and Nathan stepped forward.

"Wait a darn minute...who says we're having a girl?" he asked seriously and Brooke and Haley traded looks, trying not to laugh.

"I just now it man..." Lucas said and Nathan scoffed.

"Yeah well I know that it's going to be a boy..." he said and Lucas slowly brought up his hands.

"Truce! I think Haley is the only one that can truly say she knows it..." he said and suddenly all eyes were on Haley.

"Well...well...uhm...I think it's going to be..." Haley looked at Brooke with a pleading face. She couldn't agree with one Scott and not the other one...

"I think it's time we let the two patients get some sleep...before their doctor goes off on us for keeping them awake the whole time." all attention turned to the door. Standing there was Jake, Peyton obviously standing outside waiting for him to enter.

"Yeah...I agree with Jake." she finally said as she entered the room. Then she gave everyone a small hug.

"Wait...I brought someone with me...who really wants to see these two patients..." Jake said before Cherise walked out behind him and ran to Lucas. Everyone looked on as the little girl stopped dead in her tracks in front of Lucas.

"Mommy said big bwother is hurwt so I can't give you hugs." she said and they all laughed as the she stuck out her hand and shook Lucas'. Lucas leaned forward, ignoring the pain, and gave his baby sister a small kiss.

"Cherise...you can give Aunt Haley a hug...she's not to hurt." Nathan said and Cherise ran to Haley who gave her a big bear hug.

"Now...lets take Lucas back to his room and then we let them rest for a while." Nathan said as they all walked out, leaving Haley with Cherise.

"Awnt Haley?" Cherise asked and Haley smiled down at the little girl.

"Yes Cherise?" she replied.

"Who is Ryan? I heard uncle Jakey talk abowt you and him and Kywle." Cherise asked and Haley sat silent.

"Well sweetie...he was a really good man, that loved me very much..." she said softly.

"And Kywle...does he lowe you to?"

Haley sat silent for a minute as she thought of her older brother and everything that had happened over the years. So much had happened that time could never change. But what if she had died in that accident? What if she never got the chance to say how sorry she was for ever hating him? What if she died without ever saying she loved him?

"Yes...yes he does. And I love him to more than anyone else." she finally said.

"Ewen mowe than Uncle Nate?" Cherise asked and Haley couldn't help but smile.

"No...not more than I love uncle Nathan." she said softly.

Nathan stood outside the door and smiled. Someday everything would be okay. It would take a while but it would be okay. Now...he had the birth of his child to look forward to...

**A/N: So guys...how was that? This is not finished...but I thought I'd leave it there for a while. **

**Spoilers for next time:**

**Haley and Kyle talking**

**Finding out the sex of the baby**

**Lucas getting better**

**And so much more surprises that I can't even start to describe!**

**Till next time...leave me a reply to tell me how much you love/ hate this story...though I hope it's not the latter one! Always!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Haley laid in the hospital bed, they wanted to keep her and Lucas for observation. Cherise had visited constantly, she had formed a strong bond with the little girl. Nathan was also there a lot and the rest of the gang as well. Karen and Keith had also come down to see their son and Haley. Even Amy and Conrad had come to visit. Amy was a doctor so she could only stay a little while but when Haley saw her it was as if her sister had never aged. She was still gorgeous as always. Conrad had aged a little but was still handsome. He worked as an accountant for some big law firm. Taylor, who was touring Africa, sent an email saying how glad she was that Haley was okay. But Kyle had not been there...and a part of Haley was glad yet sad. She couldn't help but wonder what had led them to that point.

"Uhm...I hope I'm not disturbing you." she heard his voice and she turned to him.

"No you aren't. I was hoping you would come." she said and he took it as his cue to walk closer. He sat silently next to her bed sighed.

"You know I don't hate you Kyle. I never did. I was just confused and sad that my eldest brother had turned his back on me...I never ever whished that you weren't my brother. All those years I've spent wondering what would have been if Ryan had not died. How would we be?" Haley admitted as she took her brother's hand in hers.

"I asked myself that question many times before. Taylor would be the same, no matter what. She was always the free-spirit." he said and Haley laughed.

"Mom couldn't handle her!" she laughed and Kyle joined in.

"And the twins would be the same...but I would be different. Our friendship would be stronger." he said and they both looked at each other.

"Yeah...maybe it would have been. But Kyle, Ryan wouldn't have wanted us to fight like this. I don't want us to. I want my child to know her uncle..." she said and Kyle kissed her hand.

"And she will." he said softly and they both smiled. There it was, so simple an apology. But now it was all forgotten.

"Her? So you agreeing with Lucas? I heard about the fight between those two about the sex of the baby." Kyle said and Haley grinned.

"Yeah...but don't tell Nathan okay? But I'll be glad with anything...as long as it's mine and Nathan's." they laughed and soon it was as if the years apart had disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day Haley was back to her own home, in her own environment. Nathan carried her on his hands and Haley just grinned at him. He was excited...and she knew that he saw this as his chance to make up for their child that never saw life. She touched her stomach and Nathan smiled at her. Lucas would be out in a while and then the parties would begin. Haley picked up the newspaper and the headline caught her eye.

**Haley Scott – Haley James Scott? Page 10**

"What the hell?" she said as she read the small piece...there was a photo of her with Lucas and a picture of her of when she had toured with Chris Keller. Haley quickly read the article, unaware that Nathan was standing behind her, reading.

_Haley Scott – saviour of Lucas Scott and singer?_

_Does anyone remember a few years ago of when the Wreckers toured and with them was Chris Keller and then unknown Haley James Scott? She just dropped off the map soon after the tour and Chris never gave any opinion on it. Could it be that the Haley Scott that saved her brother-in-law Lucas Scott and the once great singer are the same person? Chris Keller was once quoted as saying:_

"_Haley is a great girl...and I just love her for that."_

_They had said they were a couple when Nick Zano had interviewed them...so we just assumed they got married...but now it seems that she was married all along! More information on page 10..._

"You know I just bloody hate reporters." Nathan said as he sat next to Haley.

"You okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah...but if they get near you I will not control myself." he said and she smiled and kissed him.

"And please Lord don't let Chris Keller come back in our lives...I had enough of that jack-"

"Nate! You know there is unborn ears here." Haley said and Nathan bent down and whispered to her stomach.

"Sorry baby...daddy was just a little angry." Haley giggled and Nathan smirked at her.

"Don't worry...Chris won't be back. Not soon." she said and Nathan kissed her.

"Goodness if she wasn't pregnant I am sure as hell she would be after tonight." Brooke suddenly said behind them and they jumped up, finding Brooke with Lucas still in his wheel chair.

"Bro, what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked and Lucas gave his brother the same smirk.

"I hate hospitals." was all that he said and Haley laughed.

"So...what's up?" Nathan asked as he put his arm around Haley.

"We came to ask you guys for a favour." Brooke said and smiled widely at them.

"Okay...but remember...I'm not bailing out anyone." Haley said and they all laughed.

"No silly...so Lucas is going to stay here...but I have one month left of the fashion show before I can come back...so we have Lucas' old house...which is legally ours but it's to small for him and you have your old house...and we were just wondering if maybe we could..." Brooke started.

"You can stay there I don't mind. When my mom left it to me...I just didn't want to stay in it. But I'm okay now." Nathan said and Brooke smiled.

"Thanks but that's only one part of the favour." Brooke said and she received questionable looks.

"We want you to move in with us...till we can move into the old house. Then you can live in your old house again Nate. We don't want Haley to spend her pregnancy in an apartment." Lucas said and Haley and Nathan stared at them.

"But..." Haley started but Brooke cut her off.

"No buts! You're coming and finished! We'll move in this weekend." she said and from her tone they knew it was final.

"Well okay then..." Nathan said and soon Brooke and Lucas left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Haley and Nathan lay in bed together. Haley rubbed his hand over her stomach as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay Nate?" she asked and he turned to her.

"Yeah I am...it's just...it use to be Dan's house. Going back there is like...wow. I don't know how to explain it. But Lucas is right...I'd rather have the baby growing up there than here." he said and smiled at her.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you to." she whispered into his mouth.

"Always and forever." he said softly and they stared at each other. That weekend they would be moving into their new house...and they could see that trouble was going to come.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: LOL you guys! So I told you that I had finished with this chapter…and I did. But unfortunately for me, and maybe you, this week I forgot both new chapters for my stories! I forgot them at my family's home and someone thought it was rubbish and threw it away! Ahh! So now because I wrote it so long ago I had to rethink everything! So it might not be the best chapter yet but I hope you enjoy it. So…Naley is moving…hmm…let's see what happens!**

Chapter 22

The week had passed faster than Haley and Nathan had expected and soon it was Friday and they were standing in front of the Scott mansion.

"You ready to do this bro?" Lucas asked as he wheeled up to them in the wheelchair. He had made a trade with the doctors…two to three weeks in the chair just to stay out of the hospital. The doctors had solemnly agreed.

"No…but I will be." Nathan said as he shared a look with his brother.

"Do you guys smell that? I'm sure I can just smell Danny's ego coming through the ground to the house." Keith said as he joined them. He had agreed to help them move in while Karen had stayed with Cherise who had the flu.

"Yeah…it smells like fish." Lucas laughed and everyone joined in.

"Well…no time like the present. Have fun you guys." Lucas said sarcastically and Nathan smirked at his brother.

"It was your decision to be in that damn chair." Nathan said and Lucas gave him a look.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing…just that it's not our fault you can't help packing in." Nathan said and Keith laughed as he walked to the truck to start unloading. Waiting there for him was Mouth, Skills, Jake, Tim and some other friends that came to help.

Haley made a move to join them but Nathan and Lucas both grabbed one of her arms.

"Hey! What's this?" she said as Lucas sat her down on the swinging chair in front of them.

"There is no way that you are helping us." Nathan said a matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" she asked unbelieving.

"Honey…you're pregnant…there is no way I am letting you help." Nathan said and kissed her.

"So what am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"You're coming with me…we're going for a walk while these people pack." Lucas said as Nathan left to join the rest and Haley and Lucas went to the back yard.

When they got there Haley sat on the ground and Lucas climbed off the chair and joined her.

"When we were little you use to hate this house…" Haley said softly and Lucas smiled.

"I know…maybe I still do. But Dan isn't here anymore to hurt the people I love. That makes me feel better." Lucas said and Haley smiled.

"Do you ever wonder…I mean do you ever think how life would be if he had never died in that fire?" she asked and looked at Lucas.

"Yes I do…somehow I think that our whole lives would be different. We would have never found out that my HCM test was really negative and that he had just paid the doctor. I would have given up my dream. I have this nagging feeling to me that somehow you and Nate would never be the same. Then I think of Deb…and somehow I can't help but wonder how would that have turned out? Everything would be different Hales." He said and Haley smiled at him.

"I use to think that all Dan did was to mess up our lives…and I thanked the heavens that he was dead. I wondered how the world would be if he never existed….but you know what would have happened then? You and Nate wouldn't exist. I wouldn't have the two people that means the most to me. So I'm glad he lived…he gave me the two greatest gifts of life possible." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lucas grinned and nodded before he stood up with some difficulty and sat back down in the chair.

"And now?" Haley asked confused as she stood up.

"I think there is someone else that wishes to talk to you…" Lucas said as he wheeled away. Haley stared at him confused.

"Well, well…if it isn't the lovely Haley James! I was wondering when I would see you again!" Haley turned around and found James standing in front of her. She gave him a hug and he gave her flowers.

"I didn't know what to get so I got white roses…somehow I thought that was right." He explained as she smelled the flowers.

"They're beautiful thanks." She said and he smiled.

"I met your husband." He said and Haley laughed.

"Really? Wow…that's weird."

"Yes…he called me after your accident to let me know….I came as fast as I could get the pilot to fly." He joked and Haley smiled.

"I have some news…" she said and James waited patiently.

"I'm pregnant!" Haley exclaimed and James enveloped her in a hug.

"That's so great Haley! I'm so glad for you and Nathan!" he said as he hugged her and Haley laughed as she let go.

"I have more news." She said and James gave her a confused look.

"More surprises? Wow aren't I lucky today." James joked and Haley laughed.

"It's the last one I promise…so Nathan and I talked about this and we decided to make Brooke and Lucas our child's godparents. But we want you to be a godparent to…that's if you say yes." Haley said hopefully and James' eyes grew big as he took in everything that she had said.

"Yes of course I would be honored!" he said as he hugged her again. He let go and ran into the street while Haley followed him curiously. James stood in the middle of the street with his arms outstretched.

"I'm going to be a godparent!" James shouted and Haley grinned as Nathan stepped out of the house and walked to Haley.

"I told you that he was risky…" Nathan said and kissed her.

"I know…but I told you he would be great…" she countered as James walked to them.

"I know…" he whispered into her ear and Haley smiled and James stopped in front of them.

"Okay…so here is the ground rules for being a godparent…" Nathan started and Haley and James laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later they had finally finished with the packing and Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were the only ones left at the house.

"It's scary when there are less people around…" Brooke said softly and Haley agreed with a small nod.

"Yeah…the house we spent all our time avoiding is becoming our home."

"So much had changed…" Lucas said as he stared up at the building.

"Nothing is the same as it was…" Nathan added and they all stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Listen to us! We sound like the end of a book or something!" Haley said which sent them all into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah we do…" Brooke said and they walked into the house. Nathan and Haley owned the house but Lucas and Brooke were staying in half of it for a while till they could sort everything out. Haley sat down on the bed and stared up at Nathan who stood in front of her.

"I'm scared." She said softly and he sunk down to his knees.

"Why Hales?" he asked protectively and she sighed.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good mother. I'm scared that our child will be a rebel…I'm scared our kid grows up to be a jackass…to be like…" she paused and Nathan laughed.

"Like me when I was younger? Yes I also hope that he will not turn out like I did. But Haley with us as parents we won't let him. You'll see…everything will be great. Sure we're not going to get any sleep for a while but it will be worth it." Nathan said and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you." She said and he smiled.

"I love you to Hales…." He replied and kissed her again.

"Oh my goodness Naley! Get a room or something!" Brooke yelled as she walked past the door.

"Last time I checked we were in one!" Haley yelled back and she laughed at Nathan's expression.

"What the hell is a Naley?" he asked and Haley laughed.

"It's a Brookism…she put together Nathan and Haley and from there she got Naley…so it's us." She said and Nathan looked confused.

"So what does that make her and Lucas?" he asked.

"Brucas." She said and Nathan groaned.

"You girls have to much time on your hands if you come up with stuff like this." Nathan said and they both laughed.

"Yeah yeah!" Haley said before she kissed him again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Oh my word I totally forgot that I never UD this story! lol! Deep apologies!**

Chapter 23

A few months later Lucas and Brooke was still living with them – having decided that it would be best if they stayed till after the baby was born. Brooke had also been the one to suggest that her wedding be postponed till after the birth…so Haley could walk down the aisle with her without looking to bad. Of course that had sent Haley down misery lane as she felt that she was fat. Nathan had a lot of trouble with Haley's forever changing moods and had upset her more than once all ready. Lucas had been very careful but had supported Haley all the time – a lot more when it was only the two of them at home. He had started walking and was back to his old self. Without the basketball…which he wasn't to sad about. It was time…he had said and the rest had excepted it. The press though had not. They hounded Lucas down and since they had heard the truth of Haley she was on their hit list as well. Suddenly she was being asked questions of who was the father of her child: Nathan, Chris or Lucas? Was she having an affair when she was with Chris? General stuff that seemed to hurt Haley more than anyone else could ever imagine. Keith was the one that actually came to the rescue.

"_I am here on behalf of Lucas Scott and his family and Haley Scott and hers. Lucas is recovering very well but has, as previously stated, stopped basketball for good and wishes to be left in peace. Haley Scott and her husband Nathan wish to be left alone. They would like it to be known that she was married to Nathan and never had anything other than a working relationship with Chris Keller. It is also very much Nathan's child and they are very happy…now if any of you mess with any of these people there will be reprocutions. Thank you." _Keith had said and gave them the death glare that had given Haley and Lucas nightmares when they were younger. From then on the press had left them all alone. Thank goodness for Keith.

It was finally the day that Nathan had been waiting for since he had first heard that Haley was pregnant…they were finding out the sex of the baby. Of course he had promised Haley that it had nothing to do with the bet he and Lucas had…Lucas and Brooke just wanted to come along. So in the end…there was Nathan and Haley waiting in the waiting room when Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Keith, Karen, Cherise, Skills, Mouth, Bevin, Tim and James arrived. The nurse stared as the group all walked in and the doctor made his way to them.

"My goodness…well if it isn't this whole lot again! I haven't seen you guys in a long time…last when Cherise was born. I guess your all here to find out the sex of Haley's baby?" he said and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Well there is only place for two people with Haley. One of course is the father, Nathan, and the other you have to decide under yourselves. But I will be nice and arrange for a private room where the rest of you can wait. I'll give you a few minutes while you decide." He said and left to get the room ready. The group shared glances as all of them really wanted to go with. Then Haley looked to Nathan and it was as if he could read her mind. He turned to the group.

"I know all of you want to be there and we hate not having all of you there with us. But we have a special request for a very special person to come with us. As you guys know my parents are not alive anymore and Haley's parent's are not in the country…but we would both love to have our parents with us. So we would love it if our 'mom' would come with us." He said and they all stared at each other.

"Karen…we would be honored if you would join us." Haley said and Karen teared up. The rest were not angry for not being chosen as they all knew how much Karen was like a mother to Haley and Nathan. She walked to Haley and gave the girl a big hug.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After the general check-up it was finally the moment they were all waiting for. The doctor came in and set Haley up before he started the machine. Haley and Karen both teared up as they saw the little baby on the monitor. Nathan and Haley smiled to each other and the doctor turned to them…shock all over his face.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan and Haley walked out and Karen followed still with tears in her eyes. The rest stood up, waiting for the good news. But for a while long it was just silent and the group felt uncomfortable as they saw that the threesome were all looking down.

"Oh God something's wrong isn't it?" Brooke asked and she pulled Lucas closer to her.

"Nate, Hales…come on you guys this is scaring us." Lucas said and they could all hear through his voice that he to was frightened. They were after all as close as any group could be. You could say that they were rather family. So this scared the hell out of them all. James, being the only one able to get his feet to react and to move to them, walked closer to them and stopped in front of them.

"Tell us what's wrong…" he said but from the tone of his voice you could swear it sounded more like a command. Keith handed Cherise to Peyton and walked to his wife who broke down in his arms. Now they were all scared as hell.

"Oh my god…something major is wrong…" Peyton breathed and Jake pulled her to him. But still though all this Nathan and Haley still kept quiet as they held each other protectively, never once meeting the other people's gazes. Nathan's eyes were far off while Haley had totally closed her eyes…to keep out the world around her.

"Please you guys…please tell us…we want to know. We want to help." They heard and they recognized the voice. It was Tim…who had been quiet till now. Haley seemed to be pulled out of her own world and Nathan started focusing on the group. His eyes drifted over all of them and finally landed on Lucas. Lucas was taken aback by the fear and sadness in his brother's eyes and he was sure it mirrored his own.

"The baby…the baby might be…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as everything finally got to much for Haley and she broke down and fell to the ground. James grabbed her before she could fall and Nathan raised his hands to his face and cried. Then he slid down to the floor.

"Oh god!" Lucas said as he ran to his brother and tried to shake him.

"Nate? Nate! Answer me!" he yelled to his brother who didn't seem to respond. The gang watched as Nathan looked up at his brother with tears streaming down his face.

"Luke?" he asked almost like a small child wanting comfort from his older brother.

"Nate, I'm here man…talk to me." Lucas responded and Nathan pulled him into a big hug.

"The baby…it might…die…" Nathan's voice trailed off.

**A/N: OMG! Okay I did not just type that! LOL! Okay so here is the deal…now I am waiting for your response on whether I should continue or not because that is going to be the deciding factor in what happens in the next chapter. So tell me what you think I should do…and so don't hate me for this. Lol! Waiting to hear from you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lucas sat with his head in his hands as he thought about everything that had happened that day. The day had ended where they had to sedate Nathan…and Haley had passed out by herself. Everyone was on edge after finding out the news of the baby…and what was more they didn't even know what was really going on! He felt two small hands rub his shoulders and he sat up and smiled at his fiancé…who weakly smiled back at him. He pulled her into his embrace and Lucas felt Brooke's body shake when she tried to keep a sob from coming out. He rubbed her back as he kissed her forehead.

"I know babe…I know." Was all he said and he felt his own tears slip down his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do Luke…how do you react to something like this?" Brooke asked after a while as she wiped the tears away and Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know either Brooke. This is just so…" his voice trailed off and Brooke pulled her closer to him.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas awoke with a fright and he almost jumped out of the bed. He drifted out of his room and checked the watch in the hallway. Nearly midnight. He sighed as he made his way into the lounge and found a sleeping Nathan on the couch. He wandered exactly when Nathan's sedation had worn off and how long his brother had been sitting like that.

"Nate…" Lucas said softly and he heard his brother moan as he turned in the seat and fell of the couch. Nathan awoke with a fright.

"What the hell?" Nathan yelled out as he jumped up. Lucas would have laughed if he didn't remember how bad Nathan's life was.

"So you okay bro?" Lucas asked carefully and Nathan gave him an annoyed look.

"No bro…I just got woken up in the middle of the night by my brother who made me fall of the couch!" Nathan joked and Lucas eyed him curiously.

"Well how's Hales?" Lucas asked worriedly and Nathan sighed.

"She's fine…she's just sore…the baby is making her so tired and I couldn't sleep so I came here." Nathan said and Lucas stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Nathan asked and checked to see if he was still wearing clothes…

"Nate are you okay…I mean shouldn't you still be in bed? It's okay…with everything that has happened." Lucas said softly and Nathan looked at him as though his brother had gone mad.

"Dude you are scaring me right now…" Nathan said and Lucas looked confused.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…" Lucas said as he looked down.

"Oh yeah…why did you have to break that damn window? I mean why did you play with that freaken ball so close to the windows anyway?"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and they knew they were talking over each other. Lucas started talking and Nathan laughed as he reassured his brother that he had only been dreaming and that they had found out what the sex of the baby was but that Lucas had fallen asleep in the waiting room so they took him home. Lucas laughed and felt stupid… Nathan continued that the baby was fine and that it was not one but two babies on the way…a boy and a girl…so they both were right. The evening went by as the brothers spent their time joking and laughing at each other. A while later Lucas went back to bed, feeling a lot better, but left a very confused Nathan in the lounge. Nathan had never been one for superstitions…but this was to weird…this was the second time someone had dreamt that something was wrong with his children. He wanted everything to go great…he and Haley had gone through a lot together the past few years and he knew this was the best thing that could ever happen to him…having children with the woman he loved. His thoughts drifted for an hour before he shook his head and made his way back to his bedroom and climbed in bed with his wife.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Haley woke up the next morning already knowing what was going to happen…she was in the bathroom even before Nathan had a chance to react. He made his way into the bathroom and sat next to her, rubbing her back as she finished up. Afterwards he helped her to get dressed and they made their way to the kitchen where they found Lucas already up.

"Morning Luke." Haley said as she sat down across from him and he smiled brightly.

"Morning Hales. You had a good night's rest?"

"Hmm…not really. These twins are trying to make their mother go into a coma…they are definitely going to be basketball players by the way they are moving." she joked and Lucas grinned.

"So they gonna be just like their uncle." Lucas said and Nathan scoffed as he sat down next to Haley.

"Dad. Like their dad." He said and Haley laughed loudly.

"Come now boys…you two have to stop fighting like this…" she said and the two brothers smiled at each other. Suddenly a bubbling Brooke came in talking on her phone.

"No…no make it yellow…but he has to be there…he's our model of the month….I don't care just get him there. Got to go but I'll call back later." Brooke said and ended the call as she kissed Lucas on the cheek and smiled at Haley and Nathan.

"Morning Broody, Hotshot Scott and Tutormom! How are you all this morning? Good I'm guessing! And how are my lovely godchildren this morning? Not giving their mother trouble are they?" Brooke said cheerfully and Nathan just spared her a quick glance and returned to his morning paper.

"Morning Brooke. I still don't get why I'm Hotshot Scott…" he mumbled and Brooke laughed.

"Whatever Scott…you're staying that." She said and winked at him and he groaned.

"Morning Tigger. Yes the children are very good…they are just making sure everyone knows they want to be basketball stars when they grow up." Haley joked and Lucas laughed as he glanced at Nathan who pretended he was reading a very interesting article but gave a small smile in response. Haley touched her stomach and smiled proudly.

"Nate…they kicked!" she said proudly and immediately Nathan's hand was on her stomach. He gently scratched it with his nails and he felt the kick come again. He smiled proudly and soon Lucas and Brooke were also feeling as the babies kicked against their hands.

"Ah that's so amazing!" Brooke cooed as she kissed Lucas and Haley laughed.

"I see baby Luke's in the future…" Haley joked and Lucas smiled at her before kissing Brooke again.

"We'll see…" he said softly. Nathan and Haley smiled at them as Nathan rubbed Haley's stomach lovingly.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have some really bad news for all the people who love this fic…after some serious consideration I have decided that I will be ending Someday. First of all since my new fic, More than meets the eye, began I haven't really concentrated on this one very much, thus not doing it any justice. Then I had to take in account that my ideas for it at the moment is, well there is no other way to say it, non-existent. I thought that during the holidays I would be able to have a lot of time to think of ideas but alas…that is not happening as I planned cause everyday I am super busy. I hardly even get time to write cause I'm almost always away on my great-grandparents' farm or somewhere where I can't take my laptop. So…unfortunately this is the end for Someday but there is a plus side…now you know that More than meets the eye has my full attention and it is going to be very dramatic from now on. So feel free to go read that, though I wish you would, and enjoy the last chapter of Someday. It's been a good run…but all good things must come to an end.**

Chapter 25

A few months later Haley was heavily pregnant with the twins who had, as she told friends countless times, decided that they had to give her hell before they came so they could be good kids when they were born. Nathan did his best to support Haley as much as he can and she was grateful for it. Peyton and Jake had also announced that Peyton was pregnant a month earlier and no one was happier than Jenny. James, who had been away most of the pregnancy, had promised to visit as soon as he could get off work. Brooke was in full wedding mode as she tried to arrange her marriage and help her best friend. Nathan had given Lucas his shares of the dealership back and they were now partners…reaching out to new heights. Everything was going the way it should be.

Finally the day arrived as Haley's water broke and the gang all raced to the hospital. As the rest all stayed in the waiting room, Nathan and Karen was at Haley's side, helping her on as she went through the strenuous labor. Their boy was born first and a few minutes later their girl was born. Haley was physically exhausted when the birth was finally finished. The nurse placed the boy in Haley's arms and the girl in Nathan's arms.

Haley and Nathan both stared lovingly at their baby twins.

"She's the cutest thing I've ever seen…" Nathan said softly as his daughter grabbed his finger in her hand and squeezed it tightly with her tiny hand. Haley glanced at Nathan and smiled.

"Yeah she is…the cutest girl ever." Haley said as she kissed her son's forehead. Nathan leaned forward and looked at his son before smiling proudly.

"I can see it now…he is going to be a great basketball player one day." He said proudly and Haley frowned.

"What if I want my son to be an academic?" she asked and Nathan looked at her as if it was the worst idea in the world.

"Honey…he has to keep up the Scott tradition! We have a legacy to up hold!" Nathan said seriously and Haley laughed at him.

"Don't worry…we'll get back to that when he is a little bit older."

oOoOoOoOoOo

All of the gang stood in the hospital room a few hours later. Haley and Nathan held their children to them and the other girls tried their bests to see the new baby twins.

"Everyone…Haley and I would love to introduce you to two new additions to the our huge family." Nathan started before he handed his son to Lucas and Brooke to hold. Haley handed her daughter to James.

"May we introduce to you… Matthew Ryan Scott and Holly Debra Scott…" Haley said and Nathan hugged her to him. They had both decided to honor Ryan and Deb by giving their names to their children.

"Matthew…ahh he is so cute! I want to get married as soon as possible Lucas!" Brooke said and Nathan and Haley laughed. Lucas eyes were big as he stared down at his nephew.

"You know what…I want to as well…" he said with a evil glint and Brooke looked at him nervously as they passed on Matthew to Peyton and Jake. Lucas stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the rest to watch him leave, all very confused. They all had a chance to hold both children and soon the babies were back in their parents' arms. Suddenly Lucas walked in and everyone watched as he got down on one knee in front of Brooke.

"Broody…this isn't funny. We're already engaged." Brooke joked light heartedly and Lucas just smiled at her.

"Come on Cheery…you were the one in high school that showed me how to live life without fear…how to live like I should. Now I'm asking you to do the same. This isn't conventional nor is it something I planned but it is exactly how I want it. You can have the huge wedding with all your new celebrity friends but I'm asking you to marry me right here…in the chapel in this hospital…with all our friends and family around us…you know…like it was always meant to be. It won't be the way you planned but live a little…we can have the other wedding to…we can have it all…let's just…" Lucas was cut off when Brooke's lips connected with his and the rest of the group cheered as they kissed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later Lucas, Nathan and Jake stood at the end of the aisle next to a priest and watched as Peyton walked down with Jenny, Karen walked down with Cherise, James pushed Haley, in a wheelchair, down the aisle and Keith guiding Brooke down the aisle. Everyone was dressed in the clothes that they had gone to the hospital in. Skills, Bevin, Mouth and Tim sat in the seats and when they reached the end, Karen holding Jenny, Keith holding Cherise and James sat down next to them. The priest started the ceremony and everyone felt that it had come to an end to quickly as they heard him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Brooke and Lucas gave each other a heartfelt kiss and everyone cheered at their friends. Lucas and Brooke were married by law but because they wanted the bigger wedding as well they decided to keep it a secret. No one could deny the fact that they all felt like one big family.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Two months later Brooke and Lucas were married in a very lavish ceremony that was attended by many celebrities who were friends of the bride and groom. They held the ceremony on the Scott estate where they had placed a huge tent to keep out any paparazzi. After the huge party the group of friends all sat around the huge main table and talked on and on about their lives. They were the last people to leave that night…

"There's only one Tree Hill…and it's our home…" Lucas said softly to them all before they left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was five years since the wedding day of Lucas and Brooke. They had a great honeymoon and afterwards Brooke changed her business so she could work from home. Brooke found out she was pregnant a few months later and they have a three year old son named Thomas Johannes Scott (or as he was known to everyone…TJ) and a girl on the way. Peyton and Jake had a lovely baby girl, Lilly Jagielski, who was now four. Haley and Nathan were very happy together and they never had any major problems since the birth of their children. The twins were five already and Haley had given birth to another girl, Mandy Myra Scott, three years after the twins and she to was again pregnant with another boy but had told Nathan very seriously that she didn't want any more children. James Lafferty was made godfather of Mandy as well and also of the unborn baby boy. He flew down every chance he got to see them and the kids loved him. He was very busy. He had written and produced his first show. It revolved around a group of teens who all lived in a small town overrun by the love of basketball – with the main focus being on the two brothers and their loves. One was an outcast and the other the popular guy. Then there was also a tutor, a cheerleader, an artist, a boy who becomes a dad, a dumb guy, a black guy and everything that came with them all. The name of this show? One Tree Hill_. (A/N: lol…though we all know who made that brilliant show! It's just for dramatic emphasis.)_

The gang all watched the last episode of the first season in anticipation as two of the main characters got married to the shock of everyone, one brother moved away, two friends made up and a man almost meets his end. The season ended with flashbacks of the season with one scene showing the mom saying to her son:

"There is only one Tree Hill…and it's your home."

The group watched as the last scene played before them.

"What do you think?" the girl asked.

"Someday…someday we'll all figure out why we were sent down this path. But till that day comes…we have to just go with our gut and live a little. Cause you can never really know what life is going to throw your way. Maybe you'll find your soul mate in high school…maybe everything will fall into place. I think that life is going to throw us curveballs…but we'll get through it. Cause I have this feeling that someday we'll all be sitting there watching a show that they based on our lives." The boy joked and she laughed.

"That won't happen…we're just some average teens living in Tree Hill. That's never going to happen."

"We'll see…we'll see someday." Was all he said before he smiled at her and climbed in the car.

Haley smiled at Nathan and they shared an intimate kiss before they looked back to the screen and smiled as they saw the small note showing on screen.

"To the real teens of Tree Hill – the ones who had to endure all these roadblocks in their lives. The people who had made choices that sometimes didn't fit into the standards of our lives. You guys inspired me to write this…thank you for letting me join your group. You have proved to me that love can happen anytime – even when you are just 16 and in high school. I dedicate this show to you guys…and my lovely godchildren who I love with my whole heart. You are all in my heart. Thank you for accepting me into your huge family…always and forever…James."

**THE END!**

**A/N: That's it people! The end! Boo hoo! I know that was a sucky ending but I hope you all loved it! I am so going to miss this story! So leave me one last reply for this story…please…letting me know what you think. Love always and forever!**


End file.
